Let The Sunshine In
by nerdielady
Summary: Sarek, beginning to run out of time, seeks a new bondmate in an unusual way.
1. Chapter 1:An Interesting Message

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter One - An Interesting Message**

**New Vulcan**

**Late March 2264**

**Sarek**

He sat in his office, musing. Selek had succeeded excellently in finding himself a new bondmate. Durra seemed to be exactly what he needed. Their bond was so strong! The bonding ceremony had been unusual - the currents that ran around that small group had been electrifying. He had never experienced anything like that, not even at his own bonding with Amanda. He sighed. He did not have much time left to find himself a new bondmate and he did not know where to start. No one that he had met had caused any reaction that he could even start with in that direction. The first few years had been so hard, her loss so great, that it had been all he could do to continue, much less think about replacing her. But now, he had finally reached some equilibrium, and he knew that he must think of this, and then do more than think.

He had finally analyzed what he wanted, and he knew that it was not attainable here on New Vulcan. He missed the laughter, the smiles, the soft touches. He was truly bent in that direction, as much as his sons were. He needed another human woman in his life. He would have to return to Earth, and stay there until his objective was realized. But how was he to find the right woman?

As he sat there, perplexed, the comlink chimed with an incoming message. In pure reflex, he opened the message, only when it was displayed realizing that it was not a part of his ordinary business. He did not recognize the address of the sender at all, only that it was from Earth. He stared at the words on the screen, hardly comprehending them, and then read them again, slowly. Was this the answer?

The message began very formally. "Dear Sir, It has come to our attention that there is a possibility that you might be interested in our services. For the past five years, we have been introducing men such as yourself to women, pre-screened, and pre-educated, who have expressed an interest in developing permanent relationships with professional men such as yourself."

He re-read this again. Surely there was some mistake. They could not be referring to Vulcan men. Could they?

He read the next part of the message again. "We have been successful in establishing introductions between Human women and Vulcan men that grew into successful bondings. Although it is our wish to keep identities protected, we can provide references if that is what you wish."

They did refer to Vulcan men! And paired with Human women! He could hardly believe what he was reading. The message ended with contact information and the request to set up an interview when next he came to Earth. He sat and mused. Surely it would be possible to determine whether this was a legitimate offer. He extracted certain information and sent it to one of his aides, with instructions to determine whether this was a legitimate business.

And then he tried to shut it from his mind, with little success. He had not thought of the possibility of using a matchmaker, but given the length of time available to him, and the fact that he resided on a planet where there was very little opportunity to meet the type of woman that so obviously interested him, it began to make sense to consider this possibility.

***

When his aide sent in his report on the company, it was immediately obvious that this was a thriving business. They catered to many species, specializing in making difficult matches, and were very successful at it. His hopes rose. He began to make plans. He arranged for an extended stay on Earth, to begin in early April. But he told no one of his hopes. And he hardly dared admit them to himself.


	2. Chapter 2:Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 2 - Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early April, 2264**

**Sarek**

He was unaccountably nervous. This was a very strange feeling to him. There was no specific reason for it. He would not meet any women today, only speak with the director of this business. He stepped off the turbolift, and there was a desk in front of him, with a young woman sitting there. She asked his name, and quickly directed him where he needed to go. He strode down the corridor, found the correct office, and pressed the chime button. Almost immediately, the door opened, and there was an older human woman, rising to meet him. He crossed the room, and bowed slightly to her, and seated himself in the chair she indicated.

"So very glad to finally meet you, Mr Ambassador. I trust you found our offices with no problems?"

"No problems, no."

"Then let me start right off by explaining what it is that we do here. We accept clients from all over the galaxy. We cannot always find the match that they desire, but we do have a very good track record."

Why must humans always use such strange figures of speech? Why not just say exactly what was meant?

"We have a large number of successful pairings that have arisen from the introductions that we provide, and I do want to emphasize that all we do is introduce you to women chosen to meet the specifications that you provide to us. Anything further is left up to you. And I will also emphasize very greatly that the women to whom we will introduce you are not paid companions. We are not here to provide you with any sexual services whatsoever." At his immediate negative reaction, she continued in a softer tone. "You would be surprised at what some men have assumed. I am glad to see that you are not one of them. The women who come to us are women who have not found what they are looking for in a male of their own species, and are very open to considering those from other species. We put them through a battery of tests, to determine which species they are most compatible with, and then educate them as fully as we can about those species - physiology, culture, everything we can."

He nodded. This was very good.

"And then we give each of the men who apply to us that long questionnaire to fill out. We try very hard to determine exactly the type of woman he is looking for before setting up any introductions at all. Every Friday evening, we have our own version of what was called 'speed dating' one hundred and fifty years ago, when it was invented. Only we give the couples much more time to talk to each other, a full thirty minutes. After each session is complete, a staff member will be there to ask you what your opinion of the woman involved is, and whether you wish further contact or not. Your answers will be compared to hers, and where both are of the same mind to continue, we will assist you in arranging a luncheon date. After that, any further interaction will be up to the two of you. We will offer no further assistance at all. If she does not provide you with contact information, it is because she had decided that she does not wish any further contact. Is this understood?"

"This seems like a very logical approach to the problem."

"Thank you, Mr Ambassador. I appreciate that." She looked at the papers spread on her desk. "I see that you have completed the questionnaire, and the content has already been entered into our computer system. We can provide you with your first introductions this Friday evening, if you are ready to begin."

"Yes, I believe that I am."

"Excellent. Please be here, at the receptionist's desk, at 1800 on Friday then." The woman rose from her seat and bowed slightly to him. He rose and bowed back, then turned and exited. He felt a slight exhilaration, just a slight bit of excitement. What would Friday bring?


	3. Chapter 3:Beginnings

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 3 - Beginnings**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Mid April, 2264**

**Sarek**

He approached the receptionist's desk once again. This time, she recognized him. "Good evening, Ambassador Sarek. Please wait just one moment while I summon the staff member who will assist you this evening." Her hands flew over her console and she spoke softly into the microphone that lay against her cheek.

After only a brief interval, a middle-aged human male approached and made him a small bow. He had a small data PADD in his hands. "If you would come this way, please, sir."

Sarek followed him down a short corridor and into a small room, where the man motioned him to a seat. "I am Thomas Jarnes, and I will be your go-between during these introductions. I have all the data from your questionnaire, and can match it against any or all of the women who are here tonight. It appears that there are several women that match you quite closely. I will escort you to the room where the first is sitting. Please go in, introduce yourself, and proceed with conversation. You may discuss anything you like. The session will last for half an hour. At the end of that time, I will come for you. We will come back to this room, and I will ask you for your opinion of the woman you have just spoken with. Someone else will do the same with her. If you both wish to continue with getting to know one another, we will assist you in making a luncheon date with her. After that it will be entirely up to you. Is this understood?"

"Yes, very well."

"All right then. I take you to the first match present tonight." With that he rose from his chair and proceeded back to the hallway and down several doors, where he stopped, opened the door, and waved Sarek in.

Sarek crossed to the empty chair and seated himself. He looked at the woman seated before him. Never in his life would it have occurred to him to select this woman as a potential bondmate. Something serious was wrong with their selection criteria. This woman looked more severe than any Vulcan woman would, her hair scraped back in a tight bun, a frown on her face. She glanced at him once, and then focused her attention elsewhere. With great trepidation, he introduced himself and awaited her response. She grudgingly acknowledged him, giving him only her surname. Haltingly, he attempted to draw her out, to find something, anything, that they could discuss.

By the time Thomas Jarnes returned, he had decided that this whole thing must be a giant farce. When they were back in the small room they had started out in, he expressed his indignation loudly, rising to leave. Jarnes rose as well, putting out one hand. "Please, sir, there must be some mistake. Please be seated while I check."

Reluctantly, Sarek seated himself again. Jarnes nervously worked with his PADD for several minutes, before sighing heavily and leaning back in his chair. "The clerk who processed your questionnaire made a mistake in the coding. I sincerely apologize. I have corrected the coding and have a new list of matches for you. Please allow me to try again. I am sure you will find the new matches much more to your liking."

Sarek hesitated, but decided not to give up. Mistakes did happen. He allowed Jarnes to escort him to another small room. This woman was much closer to what he had vaguely had in mind, however, she talked far too much and her voice was not pleasing. The third woman was far to shy to be an ambassador's wife. The fourth woman was interesting. The fifth even more so. But when Jarnes took him to the sixth and last woman of the evening, he was immediately entranced. She was glowing with energy, her voice was soft and pleasant, and she spoke animatedly about several subjects. They were deep in conversation when Jarnes returned. Jarnes had to clear his throat repeatedly before Sarek would break off the conversation. He rose from his seat, making a small bow in her direction, and followed Jarnes back to the small room again.

Jarnes looked at him expectantly. "I believe I detected more interest in this last match, sir."

"Indeed. She was quiet ...stimulating."

"And now we are at the point in the evening where you must decided which of the women you have spoken with tonight you wish to continue with." Jarnes waited while Sarek considered.

Although the last woman had definitely been the best match of the evening as far as he was concerned, the two previous ones certainly had possibilities. It would not do to ignore that. He nodded his head. "I would like to arrange luncheon dates with the last three women with whom I spoke."

Jarnes smiled then, and began to make notes on his PADD. "Is there some particular restaurant that you prefer?"

Sarek named a restaurant near the Embassy that he had frequented occasionally on official business. It was quite nice, and very upscale. It would serve. Jarnes was impressed. "You will be happy to learn, sir, that all three women are agreeable. Arrangements have been made for Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Please make the necessary reservations and be there on time. We are very pleased to have been able to assist you and will offer more introductions whenever you are ready." he stood, made a small bow, and offered to show Sarek back to the receptionist's area. Sarek refused, stating that he would have no trouble in retracing his steps, and proceeded back to the turbolifts, thinking seriously about the evening's events. He found that he was looking forward to the three luncheons, much more eagerly than anticipated. New adventures indeed.


	4. Chapter 4:Testing

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 4 - Testing**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Late April, 2264**

**Sarek**

He sat at his desk, in his office at the Embassy, and contacted the restaurant that he had chosen, setting up the three luncheon reservations. And then he attempted to work until time to leave for the first of the three meetings. He was well aware that this was a test. And if it did not go well, he would leave without having gained anything. But if he did not try, he would not have gained anything, either.

He arrived at the restaurant, and was seated at the same table he had occupied when he had been here before. It gave him an unrestricted view of the entrance to the restaurant, and he was able to observe the woman when she came in. He was not comfortable with the manner in which she treated the woman who stood behind the podium at the entrance. Nor was he comfortable with the manner in which she treated the waiter who escorted her to his table. She was going down in his estimation very quickly. And they had not even begun to interact yet.

He rose from the table, and stepped around to assist her in seating herself at the table, returning then to his own seat. He offered her wine from the bottle he had ordered, and was somewhat perturbed when she refused. She airily informed him that she never ever drank domestic wines. He raised one eyebrow at her, not needing to glance at the label to know that this wine was not even from this planet. He did not understand what she thought she was doing, but he did not care for it.

She found fault with everything, couching her comments as though she felt they were humorous. He was not amused. When the waiter came to enquire whether they wanted desert, he did not even ask her opinion, but curtly informed him that bringing the desert menu would not be necessary. She pouted then, but he paid no heed. He paid the bill, and rose, bowing slightly to her, and left the restaurant, while she sat there with her mouth open. He had no idea why she had wasted his time.

***

The next day, he sat and waited for fifteen minutes before the woman arrived, out of breath, and wind-blown. She gushed over everything, setting his teeth on edge. And she drank far too much wine, demanding a second bottle, which he refused to order. Once again, he was eager to leave, becoming almost angry now. So much difference between how they had seemed in the first meeting, and how they had behaved at the second.

***

And then it was the third day, and he was no longer optimistic. Perhaps he would have to endure these activities repeatedly, until he found someone he could endure. But he did not wish only someone he could endure. He wanted much more than that. He arrived at the restaurant and seated himself, watching the entrance again. And then she was there, smiling at the woman at the podium, smiling at the waiter who escorted her, and smiling at him when she arrived at the table. She looked about the room, commenting on the architecture, the art on the walls, the lovely stained glass sky-lights. She seemed truly happy to be here.

She asked him questions about the items on the menu, and selected carefully. And then thoroughly enjoyed her food, commenting on how well it was all prepared. They talked throughout luncheon, learning more about each other. She was a writer, for a magazine for travelers, and she thought perhaps she might write a short article about this lovely restaurant, now that she had seen it, and tasted the food. And she was amazed to discover that he had a hoverbike, in the Embassy garage. Amazed and eager to be asked to take a ride on it. He was sure of that.

Only when the waiter stood by their table, repeatedly clearing his throat did he realize that they had spent three hours talking. Abashed, he paid the bill, and rose, offering to escort her where ever she needed to be. She rose also, and handed him a small card, which he took gratefully, offering her one from the inside pocket of his jacket in return. She smiled widely at him then, and said she would be waiting to hear from him. And then she was walking out, and he was standing and watching her, feeling _something_. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was much different that the reactions he had had to the other two women. Much different, indeed.

He looked at the small card in his hand. Elinor Cannady, and the name and address of the magazine that she worked for, and her business comlink. He turned the card over, and there on the back, in her own hand, was her home address and comlink. Carefully he stowed the small card in his inside pocket, to protect it, and then he walked back to the Embassy, thinking hard.


	5. Chapter 5:A Decision

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 5 - A Decision**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early May, 2264**

**Sarek**

He sat at his desk, fingering the small white card. There were possibilities there, he was certain of it. But he would be cautious. The past two weeks would certainly have taught him that, if he had not already been aware of that need. He suppressed a very un-Vulcan heavy sigh. Selek had not had this problem! He remembered Spock's African wedding, seeing Selek enter the kitchen of the Uhura home and stop suddenly, completely taken with the woman who was now his bondmate. Shan hal lak. He had no doubt of it. And the way they had looked at each other during their bonding ceremony - totally absorbed in each other, with nothing left over for anything else. _That_ was what he wanted. What he had had before, with Amanda. He must be sure, before things progressed too far, that this woman would be capable of that, that he was capable of responding to her in that way.

He pondered how to go about determining that. A variety of experiences, then, close together, closely monitoring her actions and responses, as well as his own. He would have to use his logic. And his emotions. He had had his emotions locked down tight for so long. He had allowed himself more freedom during the time that Spock and Nyota had been here on Earth for their bonding and marriage. He had wanted to truly experience their joy, and it had been uplifting. It had helped to ease the pain he still felt, the empty ache where Amanda used to be. The edges of that pain were smoothed over now, duller, not the sharp shards that had been there in the beginning. Eventually, he supposed, that pain would dwindle further, recede even more, but for now it was still strong. He must be stronger; his time would be here before the year ended, it was necessary that he find someone, someone he could be ...content with, someone who would be content with him.

Satisfied now that he was doing the correct thing, he turned to the comlink and made a reservation at the restaurant he had selected. And then he entered the comlink addresses on the small white card into his address book, so that they would be available to him easily. He took a deep breath, centering himself, and pressed the keys to initiate a call to her business address. After only a moment, there she was, smiling when she saw who the caller was. Today she had that lovely dark auburn hair tied up on top of her head, curls spilling out in the back. Her sparkling hazel eyes looked at him, compelling him, and he found himself dry-mouthed.

"Sarek! It's so good to hear from you." When he did not reply, she cocked her head slightly. "Was there some particular reason for your call?"

"Yes. Yes, I..that is, if you are not already busy, I thought perhaps you might enjoy dining with me on Friday evening." Why was he finding it difficult to speak?

"I would like that very much. What shall I wear?"

Why did women always ask that question first? He had never understood Amanda's complete absorption with clothing. "I have made a reservation at Amallings, if you are familiar with that restaurant?"

Her face lit up even more. "Oh, my! Yes, I am familiar with it, but I've never been there. This is such a treat. What time shall I be ready?"

"I will arrive at your domicile at 1800."

"Fine. I'll be ready then. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Sarek."

"And I you, Elinor. Our luncheon was extremely compatible."

She laughed lightly. "Yes, it was. It certainly was." She looked at him, not quite sure whether the conversation was over or not. "Is there something else?"

"You expressed interest in my hoverbike. It you like, we could take a ride up the coastline on Saturday."

Now she squealed with delight. "Oh, yes, please. I would like that so much."

"Then it is agreed. We will discuss the details Friday evening."

"Yes. Oh, I can hardly wait." She turned her head to the side, said something quietly, and then turned back. "Sorry, they just called a meeting I need to attend. I will have to break off."

"I do understand. I will see you Friday evening, then. Until then, Elinor."

"Until then, Sarek." Her hand reached forward, and the screen blanked.

He sat at his desk, repeating her words in his mind. She had been pleased. He had done well, then, made the right suggestions. He had been ..pleased to see her face, hear her voice, and she had certainly appeared to be pleased to see his. Some of his unease dissipated. Progression. It was satisfactory.

__________

shan hal lak = love at first sight; literally 'the engulfment'


	6. Chapter 6:Dinner at amallings

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 6 - Dinner at Amallings**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early May, 2264**

**Sarek**

He dressed carefully, in one of the dark, modified-Vulcan-style suits that he wore when on Earth. This one had his clan designation embroidered down the front in the same color as the fabric of the suit, but in silk instead of wool, so that the light caught it when he moved. Underneath the tunic-length jacket he wore a turtleneck shirt of soft knit in a slightly lighter shade. He brushed his hair carefully, noticing for the first time that there was more silver there now than there had been five years ago. He frowned slightly. He was too young for his hair to be this silver, he was not quite 100 years old, in the prime of his life. It must be all the trauma and stress. He dismissed these thoughts from his mind. He went to his dresser and picked up the small wallet lying there, containing his California driver's license and his ID chit. He would need nothing else tonight. He headed for the Embassy garage, to pick up the small flitter that he had reserved. He was right on schedule.

***

At exactly 1800, he rang the chime at her door. She took only 23.4 seconds to open the door, she must have been somewhere close. She smiled at him, and stepped aside, motioning him in. "Just let me get my wrap and purse." She turned and walked towards a small table against the wall in the short hall and picked up a soft shawl and a small purse and walked back in his direction. Her hair was up in some sort of fancy twist, with jeweled pins holding it in place, leaving the nape of her neck bare except for small tendrils of curly hair. For some reason, that sight was very ...stimulating. She wore a dress of very dark green, in some fabric that glimmered and shone as she moved. It was fitted close to her body from her shoulders to her hips, and then flared out, falling about her legs in soft folds that flowed about her as she walked. It was hypnotic.

She walked back up to him and stood there, holding her shawl. He did not at first realize what she wanted, and then he remembered Amanda, doing something similar. He reached out and took the shawl, and she turned, so that he could lay the soft fabric over her shoulders. His fingertips barely skimmed against her skin, and he felt her pleasure and anticipation for the evening's events. Her skin was soft and cool to his touch, and his fingertips tingled after he removed them from her skin. He swallowed, working hard to bank his response to her. She turned around again, smiling, her purse clutched in one hand between her breasts, where the ends of the shawl crossed. She stepped beside him, and tucked the other hand into the crook of his elbow, taking him by surprise. But it felt ...right. He turned to the door, and they were out, walking down the hall to the building's entryway. The flitter was parked just outside, and he handed her in, walking around to settle himself in the pilot's seat. She was already fastening the webbing by the time he was seated. He fastened his own, and punched in the directions, the flitter rising silently into the air. The evening had begun, and begun well.

***

When they reached the restaurant, their conversation paused, while he settled the flitter back down to the ground. He drove up to the overhang, and stepped out, accepting the chit from the parking attendant. He walked around the flitter and opened the passenger door, extending his hand to help her out. This time he made sure his shields were up. All he felt was the coolness of her hand as she held it to climb out. He shut the door and turned, and once more she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. He noticed that the top of her head was level with his chin. As they approached the door, the attendant there opened it and they passed in. The woman behind the podium recognized him, and there was a waiter there immediately, to escort them to their table. Sarek held her chair, easing it in as she seated herself, and then seated himself across from her. He took the wine menu the waiter offered and suggested a wine. She smiled and her eyes twinkled. He handed the menu back to the waiter and ordered a bottle and the waiter bowed and left.

There was a small candle lamp in the center of their table, and the flickering light sparkled off the ornaments in her hair, casting shimmers on the fabric of her dress, catching her eyes and making them gleam. She removed her shawl, draping it over the extra chair between them, laying her purse down on top of it to anchor it. And then she looked at him, and smiled again, and picked up their conversation where they had left off. It was almost an intrusion when the waiter returned with their wine and the food menus. While they opened the menus, the waiter uncorked the bottle and poured some out for him to taste. When he nodded his acceptance, the waiter first filled her glass, and then came back to finish filling his. The waiter bent, and said he would return in a few minutes to take their order.

He squinted, trying to read the small characters in the flickering light. His brows contracted, irritated. He looked up to see her with the menu practically on her nose, having the same problem that he was. He lifted his hand into the air, and almost immediately, their waiter was back. "Can we please have enough light to read the menu?"

The waiter apologized and did something, and a brighter light sprang up around them. This was much better. Now he could actually read the menu. And he was appalled at his choices. He had been informed that this restaurant had excellent vegetarian dishes, but he saw very few of them on this menu. Perhaps there was another? Again his hand shot into the air. Again the waiter appeared quickly. "Are there any more vegetarian dishes than what is on this menu?"

Quickly the waiter pulled a small leaflet from his pocket and presented it to Sarek, apologizing profusely. Sarek began to fume. This was _not _going as he had hoped. But the added list was excellent. Quickly, he made a selection, and then offered the leaflet across the table. She took it eagerly, and read quickly, making her choice. Once again his hand went into the air, and the waiter returned, pen and pad in hand, ready to take their orders. He gathered up the menus and the leaflet, and disappeared, turning off the brighter light as he did. Sarek was not sure he wanted that light turned off. How was he going to see to eat? Across the table, she began to giggle, and he looked at her, astounded.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. How on Earth are we going to be able to see to eat? My opinion of this five-star restaurant is going down swiftly. Thankfully, I don't have to write about this one."

He relaxed. She was not offended by the things that had happened. "They would probably not be happy if you did."

"You are quite right, they would not be happy at all." She smiled at him again. He was getting quite used to that. She had dimples in both cheeks, that popped into view when she smiled. He liked that. He found that he liked her. He relaxed even more.

***

When he walked her to her door, she invited him in, but he declined. "The hour is late. If we are to get an early start tomorrow, you must rest. I do hope the invitation will be extended another time, for I should like to see your home."

"I don't really think that's going to be a problem, Sarek." Her dimples were on display again. "I will see you in the morning then, at 0700. I will be downstairs, waiting for you, so that you do not have to lock up your hoverbike."

"That is quite thoughtful of you, Elinor. I do appreciate it." He gave her a slight bow, and waited while she unlocked her door, and stepped inside. "I look forward to our ride tomorrow. Please remember to dress warmly, for the wind can be quite cold."

She grinned at him again. "I will remember. Good night, Sarek, I had a wonderful time."

He tilted his head to the side. "As did I. Yes."

She closed her door, and he turned, headed back for the flitter. Yes, he had indeed had a wonderful time. Much better than expected. He was pleased.


	7. Chapter 7:On the Coast

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 7 - On the Coast**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early May, 2264**

**Sarek**

He rose from his meditation and consumed the breakfast that had been delivered to his rooms. Then he showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, and inspected himself. He could find no fault in his appearance, nothing that needed attention. He exercised regularly, so his body was firm and well muscled. His hair had been trimmed only a week ago, and lay smooth and flat upon his head, as was proper. His fingernails and toenails were properly trimmed. He nodded, it was sufficient. He went back into the bedroom and pulled briefs and a tee-shirt from his dresser. He sat down and pulled on his socks. And then he added a long-sleeved turtleneck before going to the closet and pulling out the hanging bag at the very end. He unsealed it and withdrew his riding leathers, kept here for his use while on Earth. He shook them out before stepping into the tight pants, tucking the hem of the turtleneck down in well before sealing the front. He went back to the closet for the short boots that went with the leathers, stepping into them and tugging to pull them up tight. Last was the jacket with the flap across the front that kept the wind from stealing in through the opening. He left the top of the seal open, the flap hanging down diagonally on his chest, and turned to tuck the small wallet into the hidden pocket, sealing it up. He was ready.

He descended down to the lower garage level, headed for the locked compartment where he stored his hoverbike when not in use. He wheeled it out into the main garage, retrieving one of the two helmets strapped on the back, checking the settings on the communicator. Satisfied that everything was working properly, he finished sealing his jacket and settled the helmet on his head, fastening the strap tightly. He pulled his gloves out of the jacket pocket and pulled them on his hands. And then he swung his leg over the bike and settled himself down, feeling contentment. He had not ridden this bike in over a year. It felt good to be back on it. And to have someone to ride with him. That had not been true for even longer. He touched the controls and felt the vibrations that told him that the motor had started correctly. And then he was rolling out of the garage, down the lane to the gate, where the gatekeeper saw him and opened the gate quickly. Once out onto the street, he checked the traffic and lifted up, into the air, quickly gaining the speed and altitude that he wanted. His spirits lifted as the wind whipped past him. He had missed this, indeed.

**Elinor**

When her alarm went off, she groggily stared at it, wondering why on Earth it was going off on Saturday morning. And then she remembered, and sat straight up. She was going riding on Sarek's hoverbike! She bounded out of bed and into the bathroom, showering quickly, blowing her hair dry. She wrapped herself in a thick terry robe, and went into her small kitchen, pulling a muffin and yoghurt out of the stasis unit. She warmed the muffin while she spooned up the yoghurt, and then pulled the pitcher of orange juice out of the stasis unit and poured a large glass to drink while she ate the muffin.

Back to the bathroom, brush teeth, brush hair, check underarms, add deodorant, check toenails, fingernails, eyebrows. Okay, time for clothes. She pulled open her underwear drawer and stood there, trying to decide. Finally she pulled out sensible cotton panties and a plain bra. She needed to be comfortable today, not sexy. After all, it wasn't like he was even going to see her underwear - not today. She opened the next drawer and pulled out a high-necked sweater, pulling it on over her head. Now to the closet. She found her flannel-lined jeans in the very back and pulled them on, jumping up and down just a bit to get them the last little bit up. And then she found her boots, in the tangle of shoes on the floor and sat down to pull them up, almost forgetting to put her socks on first. Back to the dresser again, and she fished about, finally finding the scarf she wanted, pulling her hair back from her face and tying the scarf about her head, knotting it at the base of her neck.

She checked the time. Good, she was doing well. Into the living area, to the small closet just at the end of the hall. She pulled out the hip-length leather jacket and slipped her arms in, sealing up the front, folding over the flap and sealing that as well. She was ready. She slipped her door wand into the inside pocket and sealed it well, and headed out the door. She stepped out the front door of her building just as Sarek settled the hoverbike down onto the street and pulled into the curved entrance drive. He pulled up even with her, reached behind him to retrieve the second helmet, checked something inside it, and then handed it to her. She carefully pulled it down over her hair, settling it carefully before fastening the strap.

"If you can hear me, please wave your hand." His voice came warm in her ears.

She grinned and waved her hand at him. She pulled her gloves out of her jacket pocket and pulled them on, and observed him nodding his head. And then she stepped closer and swung one leg up over the bike, his hand reaching out to steady her as she settled into the seat behind him.

"The handholds are at your sides, attached to the seat."

"I found them. I'm ready." Her heart beat just a bit faster. She was close enough to him that she could feel his body heat, even through the heavy clothing they were wearing. As she felt the bike accelerate, she leaned closer to him, hiding in his shadow, so that the wind would not buffet her so much. And then they were out of the entrance drive, onto the street. He turned his head from side to side, checking, and then they were rising into the air. She laughed, happy, as they leveled off and zoomed eastward.

**Sarek**

He heard her happy laugh and it echoed through him, delighting him. She enjoyed this. Tension he had not been aware of drained out. He headed straight for the coast, passing quickly over the inhabited areas and turning only when the waves were surging below them. He felt her lean very slightly to the side and assumed she was looking down at the water. Not fearful at all then, amazing. Her weight shifted again, slowly, so as not to disturb his concentration. She had done this before. He would not speculate when or with whom. She was with him now. That was sufficient. He examined that thought for a moment. Was he feeling territorial already? Very possibly. He dismissed the idea quickly, turning his concentration back on controlling the bike. They crossed the bay quickly, soaring over the mountains on the other side.

He could hear her quick catches of breath, her gasps of delight, and tilted the bike slightly as he curved around the side of a rock outcropping, delighting in her response. Amanda had ridden with him, but never as an eager participant. To her, the bike had been simply transportation. Elinor was thrilled and delighted with the ride, enjoying it for its own sake. This was not something he had experienced before, and he found that it filled some unknown need in him. He found other opportunities to tilt the bike, to skim very close to the ground, suddenly shooting out over open space, listening for her gasps, her cries of joy, her excitement. And then they reached the tall trees. With great daring, he began to weave in and out, zooming between trees at high speed. And behind him, she screamed in delight. His chest filled with something unexpected, something unanticipated - joy, delight, arousal. He had been correct. She was the one.


	8. Chapter 8:Stopping to Eat

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 8 - Stopping to Eat**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early May, 2264**

**Sarek**

Once through the tall trees, he headed on north, up the coast, zooming over beaches, and rocks, and woodlands, around small towns, until he came to the spot he had decided on. It was just as he remembered it from the last time he had been here, almost two years ago. He circled the small clearing in the middle of the woods, losing altitude with each bend, and settled the hoverbike down onto the grass at the edge of the clearing, shutting the motor off, and dropping the stand. When the bike was still, Elinor swung her leg over and dropped to the ground, pulling off her helmet and looking around. He followed, watching her.

"Oh, Sarek, this is just lovely." She sat her helmet on the seat of the hoverbike and walked around the clearing, looking at the flowering bushes that grew in profusion at the edges, just out from the shade of the trees. "It smells so good." She drew in several deep breaths, her head thrown back. "How did you ever find it?"

"I flew over it and just happened to see the opening in the trees. I needed a place to set down and rest and eat, and it was in the right place at the right time. I have been back several times since then, but I have never brought anyone else with me."

She turned then, looking at him, and came up, stopping only a short distance from his body. "I'm the very first person you've brought here? Oh, what an honor."

He looked at her closely, but she seemed very sincere, and her voice was full of emotion. "It seemed appropriate." He wasn't exactly sure how to proceed now.

She raised one hand, as though she were going to lay it on his chest, but stopped, flustered. She almost whispered. "I'm not supposed to do that."

He found that he wished that she would. He felt awkward now, unsure. To cover his reaction, he turned away, opening the cargo pod at the back of the bike, and drawing out the cooler containing the lunch the Embassy kitchen had prepared for him. There was also a folded blanket in the bottom of the pod. He drew that out and handed her the cooler, flipping the blanket into the air to spread it out and letting it settle down onto the ground near where she stood. She sat down on the blanket, her legs folded under her and set the cooler in front of her, opening it up. She lifted out one covered container after another, until they were all displayed there, and then found the small plates, and the tableware and napkins, and brought them all out as well.

He sat down across from her, in the same pose he used for meditation, and began to explain what the foods were. She listened carefully, trying to pronounce each word. He was impressed, she had a good ear. He told her what the ingredients were, as far as he knew. And then he took the serving pieces and filled two plates, with small servings from each container. He handed her a plate and a roll of tableware, and kept the second for himself. As he ate, he watched her sample the foods. Several she apparently liked very well, but one she made a very bad face over, and did not take another bite. Belatedly, he remembered the bottle of wine, and two glasses, in the side pocket of the cooler. He opened the bottle and poured the wine, handing her the first glass.

When he had cleaned his plate, he went back for seconds, but he let her choose whether she would or not. She did help herself to several dishes, but not all, and sat there, nibbling and sipping her wine, looking about and listening to the breeze ruffle the bushes, and the birds singing in the background. After he had finished his second helping, he began to put the lids back on the dishes, and she set her plate down and helped. They put all the containers back in the cooler, and the serving pieces, and his plate and tableware. But she kept her for a few minutes, finishing off what she had. There was still more wine, and she held out her glass when he refilled his. They sat there, quietly, enjoying the stillness, drinking their wine. There did not seem to be any need to speak. And it was not awkward at all.

When the wine was finished, the bottle and glasses went into the cooler. He rose and set the cooler back in the cargo pod, and she was there, the blanket in her hands. Together they folded it back up, and he put it in the cargo pod, and closed the lid and latched it. And then they put their helmets back on and climbed onto the bike again. In short order they were back in the air, rising slowly up out of the clearing. And then they were headed back, but he took a slightly different route, showing her other terrain, pointing now and then over the side to call her attention to something. They talked a bit, their voices echoing in the helmets. He could feel her, there behind him. It was a new sensation, having someone on his bike who enjoyed it, who felt the same way about it that he did. A very welcome sensation.

Too soon they were back at her apartment building. He stopped the bike, and Elinor swung off, coming to stand very close to him. She removed the helmet, and he removed his, and they looked at one another. "I enjoyed this day so much, Sarek. I haven't done anything this much fun in so very long. That clearing was just lovely, and the food was wonderful. Well, all except that one." She made a funny little face and he almost reached out to touch her, but halted himself in time. "How do I fasten the helmet back on?"

He twisted in the seat, and showed her where the attachments were, and watched as her slender fingers secured the helmet, tugging at it to be sure it was truly fastened tight. She grinned at him then, and clasped her hands together in front of her, unsure what to do next. He looked at her and cleared his throat, hesitating. "I too enjoyed the day. It has been too long since I had a long ride. And I have never had anyone to take with me who enjoyed it the way I do. Thank you, Elinor. You increased my pleasure with the day immeasurably."

She smiled widely at him, almost bouncing on her feet. And her words came rushing out in a torrent. "Can we do it again, then? Please?"

And something very warm and wonderful bloomed inside him as he looked at her. "It would be my great pleasure." And she glowed, happy. He could feel it. "However, I had something entirely different in mind for tomorrow, if you are free."

Her mouth parted slightly, and her eyes glowed brighter. "Yes, all day. What would you like to do?"

"There is a new exhibit at one of my favorite museums that I thought you might be interested in."

"Oh, yes, I love museums. And it's so much nicer to go with someone than alone."

He exhaled gently, relieved. Another thing they both enjoyed, then. "I will arrive here at 1300, but you do not need to be outside, for I will have the flitter tomorrow."

She agreed and started to reach out again, remembering and pulling her hands back. She thanked him again, and then turned and almost ran inside. He sat and watched her, wondering what it would have felt like if she had touched him. 


	9. Chapter 9:Museums Are Wonderful

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 9 - Museums are Wonderful**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early May, 2264**

**Sarek**

He parked the flitter beside the entrance, and entered her building. It was exactly 1300 when he rang the door chime. She opened the door immediately, and grinned at him. "Right on time."

He cocked his head and looked at her. This was the time he had specified, was it not? He was pleased that she was ready, coming right out, closing the door behind her. It took very little time to return to the flitter, and they were in the air in moments.

When she saw which museum they were going to, and the subject of the exhibit, she practically bounced with excitement. "Oh, I've been reading about this! That team of archeologists is doing such a wonderful job." She leaned over the display cases, reading all the placards, pointing out things to him, intrigued. He had chosen well, then.

She was very thorough, taking her time, observing closely, walking around the cases to inspect things from different angles. He was appreciative of her interest and her thoroughness, impressed with her knowledge. He watched her mobile face, intrigued by the emotions flitting there, her hair, falling soft down her back today, curling wildly. His hands itched to feel it, but he kept them firmly clasped behind his back.

She called to him, exclaiming over something, and he bent to look. Ah, yes, he was familiar with this. He made comments, she asked questions, he answered to the best of his ability. And then she speculated, and he pondered, and they looked at one another, enjoying the moment tremendously. And then she was off, moving around the case, pointing out something else. He followed her, bewitched.

They were totally startled when announcement was made that the museum was closing in twenty minutes. How had it gotten so late? They had not finished yet! Quickly they looked at the contents of the last few cases, trying to see everything before they must leave. And then they were joining the other lingerers, herded out by the museum staff. They stood on the broad steps outside, and she glowed up at him. "Aren't museums wonderful?"

He could only agree with her.

***

He took her to a small, out-of-the-way restaurant, where there was music, and the food was spicy and delicious. She loved it. He basked in her appreciation. They sat and talked until the waiter came and stood, waiting for his tip. Outside, he indicated the walkway, and showed her the small beach. Slowly they walked down the beach, the waves lapping gently near their feet, the light dying gently from the sky. Too soon they headed back for the flitter, and he headed back to her building. He landed, and rounded the flitter to assist her out. He found he did not wish the day to end. He suppressed his sigh, and stopped at her door, ready to tell her how much he had enjoyed their outing, but she looked up at him and spoke only one sentence. "Won't you come in for a while?" How could he say no?


	10. Chapter 10:Won't You Come In?

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 10 - Won't You Come In?**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early May, 2264**

**Sarek**

When she asked him to come in, he found he could not say no. He nodded his assent, and she smiled widely, unlocking her door and entering, holding the door open and waiting for him to come through before closing it. She walked down the short hallway, and into the center of her living area. "This is my living room. It's not really large, but it has a wonderful view of the bay."

He looked around. A fireplace, with wood in a niche beside it. A large sliding door, with a small balcony on the other side. Several padded chairs and a long couch facing the fireplace. There were paintings on the walls, real oils, he thought. And several small sculptures, scattered about. The room looked ..comfortable, 'lived-in' he believed the term was. He looked at the paintings again. Perhaps another would make a nice gifting to her. "It is a nice room."

She smiled wider. "I like it. I know it isn't really decorated - but I choose everything in here because it spoke to me."

He tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. "The furniture speaks?"

She giggled then. "It's an idiom. It means that when I found that piece of furniture, I just knew that it was right for me."

"Ah. It soothed your katra."

"Yes, I guess that's it." She nodded at him and turned, heading off at an angle. "The kitchen's over here, and the dining nook."

The room was brightly lit and extremely clean. The small table and matching chairs were polished wood that shone in the light. There were bottles of spices in a rack on the wall beside the cooking surface. He found himself wanting to go and read the labels, to see what herbs and spices she cooked with.

She turned and headed down another hall, this one at right angles to the one they had entered from. "The rest of it's down here. This first room is my office, where I write when I'm not at my workplace."

She motioned with one hand, so he stepped into the room. There was a desk with a comlink on it, and something else as well. Something he was entirely unfamiliar with. He stepped closer, looking down, his brows coming together slightly as he puzzled out the use of the odd thing on her desk.

"It's a family heirloom. It belonged to the first member of my family to write for a living. I keep it to remind me."

"How does it work?"

She went to the desk and seated herself, pulling a piece of blank paper from a small stack next to the ancient device. She pushed the paper down into the back and turned a round knob on the side, causing the paper to roll down into the back of the machine and back up in the front. He watched, fascinated. She put her fingers down on the round keys in the front, and pressed against them, her fingers flying. Black letters appeared on the white paper. He leaned closer, staring down into the machine, seeing the long bars moving, striking against the paper.

"Would you like to try it?"

He could barely suppress his eagerness. Laughing she got up out of the chair and waved him down. Once seated, he moved his hands over the keys, and then turned to her. "How much pressure is sufficient? I would not wish to harm this device."

"It doesn't really take much. I keep it well maintained."

He would be careful then. Lightly he touched one key, and watched it fly up, not quite touching the paper. Slightly more pressure then. He tried again, and there was another letter on the page. He bent over, looking down inside, as he pressed another key. Ah, there was some sort of ink-saturated narrow cloth there. "How does the ink get there? Does it not dry out?"

"Well, this ribbon I re-ink myself, because they don't make them any more. Yes, it does dry out, so I usually only re-ink it when I intend to use it. I have another kind of ribbon as well, a thin strip of plastic with a coating of powdered ink. It makes a very dark, sharp image, but you can only use it once, and then it has to be re-coated."

He played with the device for a few minutes more, utterly fascinated. And then he stood, and turned to her and stopped, noticing for the first time that the wall on the hall side of the room was covered with books. Real books. He crossed to them and stood there, reading the titles. "You have many books. Not so many people have real books any more. There are some here I have not read."

"Please, pick one to take with you. When you bring it back, you can choose another."

He swiveled his head to look at her, marveling. And then he pulled one book from the shelf, carefully, cradling it in his hands. "This one."

"That's a good one. I think you'll like it." She was moving now, back out into the hall, and he followed, realizing now that a book would be much better than a painting. He would begin searching immediately. He had memorized all the titles on those shelves, all that could be read without pulling the books out, so he had a fair idea of the type of books she liked.

"The laundry room is across here, and the bathroom's right beside it. And my bedroom's the last one here, next to my office. I'm afraid it's a bit messy. I overslept this morning."

He stood in the doorway, not wanting to violate her privacy, and looked in. A large bed, much larger than necessary for a single person, with the covers tossed about. The closet door stood open, revealing neat rows of clothing, but a tangle of shoes on the floor.

She leaned closer to him, almost touching his shoulder. "It's ok, you can go in."

He turned to her. "You do not mind? It seems...perhaps too familiar."

"No, Sarek, I don't mind. I don't find it too familiar." She looked up at him, her face serious.

He inhaled sharply, her scent filled his nose. He struggled for a moment, and then nodded, stepping into the room. Now he could see that there was a small table with a bench in front of it, and a mirror above, against the wall to his right. There were bottles and other small containers strewn across the top. What was the term? Ah, dressing table, yes. There was a dresser next to it, the drawers closed neatly.

He turned and stepped back into the hall. "I find your home harmonious. The colors are restful. The choices you have made seem to be representative of your personality."

She smiled at him again. "I'm glad you like it. Would you like tea now?"

"Yes. That would be …" He started to say acceptable, and stopped himself. "pleasant. Thank you."

She turned and headed back to the kitchen, and busied herself with the teapot and other things. He seated himself at the table and waited, content to watch her efficient movements. Shortly she was seated opposite him, and clean scent of the steaming tea washed over him. She poured out two cups, and set one before him, and he reached for the plate of small cookies she had laid down between them, starting to lift one to his mouth.

"No, no! Sorry. They need to be steamed first, they're very hard."

Confused, he watched as she took another of the thin wafers, and laid it over the top of her cup. He copied her actions. Apparently the steam from the hot tea softened them. When she picked hers up and took a bite from the edge, he copied her, savoring the rich caramel taste. It complimented the astringency of the tea perfectly. They sat quietly, sipping their tea, nibbling on the thin cookies, until their cups were empty.

He found he still did not wish the evening to end. But he had no further way to extend it. It would be nice to sit on that couch, with a fire in the fireplace to ward off the chill of the fog now stealing about the windowsill, but he had an idea that he would have difficulties in maintaining the proper distance if that occurred. He was having to work at it far too hard. He rose from his chair. "You must rest. Tomorrow is a work day. I shall leave you so that you may finish whatever it is necessary for you to do to compose yourself for rest."

She rose as well, coming to stand close before him. She bit her lip and nodded. Perhaps she also did not wish the evening to end? She followed him to the door, and they stood there quietly for a few minutes, looking at each other, and then he turned, the book cradled carefully in his hand, and exited her apartment, telling her that he would call, if that was acceptable. And she smiled and told him that she would be very disappointed if he did not.

When he reached the flitter, he laid the book carefully in the seat next to him, securing it with webbing, so that it did not slide around. And then he started for the Embassy, full of feelings which he must examine, soon.


	11. Chapter 11:Assessments

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 11 - Assessments**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early May, 2264**

**Sarek**

He parked the flitter in the Embassy garage and ascended in the turbolift. He paced down the hall to his suite, and entered. He went straight to his meditation area and lit the incense waiting there, folding himself down, removing only his shoes. He centered himself and began to think.

She was pleasing to the eye, not beautiful, but symmetrical and well structured. Her coloring was unusual to him, but intriguing. Her eyes in particular, greenish-brown one moment and brownish-green another, depending on what color she was wearing, and the way the light hit them. He had found himself contemplating her eyes far too many times already. The way her hair curled, almost in abandonment, fascinated him. He found himself wondering what it would look like, spilled out over his pillows. He shook his head, no, that was not the direction his thoughts should be going in now.

Her mind was bright, her conversation interesting. She was well educated, interested in many things. She enjoyed a variety of activities. Her body was tall, not slender, but not fleshy either. If he pulled her against his chest, her head would come just beneath his chin. He would be able to bury his face in her hair, inhale her scent there. Again, he pulled his thoughts away from where they seemed to go, all on their own.

He had made very discreet enquiries. She owned her apartment outright. She had almost no debt, and a nice amount of savings and investments. She had been working steadily since finishing her education, and had had offers to move to other magazines, which she had turned down. Unfortunately, her current occupation was not something easily transferred to New Vulcan, as there were no tourist facilities there, no magazines of the type she had worked for. But writing itself was a skill always in demand, and her writing was very good.

She had almost no surviving family. A few cousins, that was all. And she did not seem to be particularly close to them. A pity. Family was important. But perhaps that was another reason that she was casting her net so widely. She had nothing to hold her here.

He had found nothing that he did not like, did not appreciate. And so much that he did. It was becoming much more difficult to hold back, to restrain himself from touching her, from feeling and tasting. They had come to this prepared, wanting, the both of them. This was not a chance encounter, he did not need to move slowly, as he had with Amanda, building a friendship first, only becoming aware of what could be between them after months had passed. This was very different. It still felt strange to him, almost improper, the way he was beginning to feel. He examined his feelings carefully. She appealed to him on many levels. And he had begun to feel - stirrings, the beginnings of arousal. Things he had not felt for years now. This spoke well for their future. If he had not felt those things around her, it would have been much harder to continue. But somehow, he knew, that if he touched her, those feelings would grow, and grow quickly.

He sighed. He inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, willing his body to relax, his mind to clear. Yes, it was time to move to the next stage, to see whether his feelings were returned. Somehow he had no doubts. She had reached out to touch him several times already, pulling her hands back and chiding herself. Surely she was ready. He drifted down into a slightly deeper stage of meditation, his mind easing. Surely.

**Elinor**

When the door closed behind him, she turned and went back into the kitchen, putting the few dishes they had used into the 'fresher. She stood in the middle of her kitchen, not really seeing anything. She needed to think, and think hard. She went into the living room, and built a small fire and settled down on the soft rug, leaning back against the couch, watching the wavering flames.

He was just tall enough to suit her. And he was muscular enough. She didn't really like men that were overly muscled. But Sarek was solid, and strong. That was appealing in a man. His eyes could be so deep. Sometimes she felt like she was just falling into them. And those ears! She wanted so badly to run her fingers up the curved edges and over the pointed tips. She shivered, just thinking about it. How would that feel to him? Whoa, back up girl, too soon for that!

He was so very intelligent, and so well educated. She hadn't mentioned anything that stumped him, and she really, really, liked that. He was soft-spoken, even when things weren't going exactly the way he had anticipated. She had never seen him angry, but somehow she did not doubt that he could be. He had a very respectable, responsible job. She had searched the comlink, and found numerous clips of him, at conferences, speaking to the press, addressing groups. His behavior was always correct, perfect, and he conveyed his thoughts well. She had been very impressed.

He appeared to have a wide variety of interests. And all the places he had taken her had been so nice. And the hoverbike! That ride had been so wonderful! She couldn't remember when she had had so much fun. It was another side to him that she had not expected. Sitting on the blanket in the clearing, so close, sharing the picnic. She had wanted to touch him so badly. But she must wait. She must let him choose whether to take their budding relationship in that direction, and when. That had been drummed into her very firmly. She was not to touch unless and until he initiated it. No matter how she felt. And she felt. Oh, she definitely felt!

She watched the flames shimmer and twist. That was how she felt now. She hadn't expected to feel this way, and certainly not this soon. But she had known, going in, what she wanted. Why she was there. She had been prepared. She had thought she had been prepared. So now she just had to wait. She leaned back against the couch. Waiting was hard.


	12. Chapter 12:Touching

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 12 - Touching**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Mid May, 2264**

**Sarek**

He rang her door chime at precisely 1800. She opened the door immediately, as if she had been standing there, just waiting on him. She had her shawl in her hand, and her tiny purse, and stepped out to stand in the hall before him. He took her shawl from her hand, and she turned. He draped the shawl over her shoulders, and allowed his fingers to trail across the nape of her neck. He heard her suck in her breath, and she shivered. His fingertips burned and tingled. She turned about again, her eyes wide, and stared into his eyes. They stood there, locked in place, for what felt like an eternity, but was only 23.4 seconds. And then she straightened up, just the slightest bit, and pulled her door shut.

She reached out, tentatively, and slid her hand through the crook of his elbow. Slowly he lifted his other hand, and laid it over hers. There were small tinglings, everywhere his skin touched hers. She stared at their hands, laying there, one atop the other, and her breath came, sharp and ragged, to his ears. It must match his own. He turned his body, only slightly, and started down the hall, and she walked beside him, out to the flitter. He removed his hand from hers to open the door, and helped her into the flitter, being sure that her skirt was tucked up before he closed the door. He walked around the flitter to his own side, trying to calm his breathing. He almost succeeded.

The short drive to the restaurant he had chosen took place in total silence, both trying to recover from that touch. By the time he turned the flitter over to the parking attendant, and opened her door to assist her out, he felt in control again. He was very sure to have his shields firmly in place before he offered her his hand to help her out. And once again, she tucked her hand through his arm, as if it belonged there. And he could find no fault with that, none whatsoever.

The lighting was better here, it was possible to read the menu without squinting at all. And the selection of foods was outstanding. She leaned across the table and spoke softly. "If the food tastes as good as it sounds, we shall have to come back and try some of the other dishes. I can hardly make up my mind."

"I do agree with you. This menu is outstanding."

The wine came, and was as good as expected. The food was even better. Yes, they would come here again. It was close to her apartment, the prices were reasonable, the food outstanding, the atmosphere comfortable. They had both enjoyed it.

And when she was seated in the flitter again, and he had lifted from the ground, she turned to him. "Sarek, I want to ask you something."

"Please do." He turned his head in her direction, to see her looking intently at him.

"Next Friday evening, I would like to cook dinner for you."

It wasn't a question, just a simple statement, but it rocked him. She wished to cook for him? In her own kitchen? This he had not expected. His mouth dry, he struggled for words. "It would please me."

She smiled then, wide and wonderful, and touched his arm, just briefly. And something spilled out, and filled him up, something warm and too long missing from his life. He turned his face back to the flitter console, almost to his descent point. But he could sense her there beside him, radiating happiness.

When they were at her door, she did not ask, she simply did not relinquish his arm. He found himself following her down her short hall, and into her kitchen, and seated himself at the table while she puttered about, bringing mugs of hot tea to the table shortly. And so they sat, and talked, and occasionally she laughed, and he found himself quirking his lips up at her, enchanted.

He said something that made her peal with laughter, and she reached out and touched his hand, laying there on the table. A spark flew between them, unseen, but definitely felt. She jerked, and looked at him in astonishment, and almost he growled at her. With great difficulty he restrained himself, exulting in that spark, wanting more. He turned his hand, laying it palm up on the table. She looked down, her eyes large, then back to his face. And then she lay her hand over his, trembling slightly.

He felt her so clearly - trepidation, excitement, desire. Carefully, so carefully, he allowed his shields to soften, to let her feel him, just a little. Her chin tilted up, her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth parted, and she sighed, so softly. And he relaxed, his tension gone. It would be, then. It was well.


	13. Chapter 13:Discussions

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 13 - Discussions**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Mid May, 2264**

**Sarek**

He called her on Monday to ask if he could bring wine, and she said something light, not a heavy red. He asked if she had any preference, and she smiled and said all his choices so far had been wonderful. He couldn't think of anything else to ask her, although he would much have preferred to prolong the conversation.

He called her on Wednesday to confirm the time, and she giggled at him. And then she told him what time she usually got home from work, and told him to come as soon after that as he wished. He could sit in the kitchen and watch her cook. Warmth flooded through him at that, and he almost stammered as he ended the call.

On Friday he left his office an hour before the time she said she usually got home. He went to his quarters and showered, for the second time that day. He put on completely fresh clothing, from the skin out. He brushed his hair, and his teeth, and checked the condition of his finger- and toe-nails, buffing down one slightly rough spot that he found. And then he went to the flitter he had reserved, and on to the liquor store that had been recommended, spending more time than he expected trying to select just the right wine. Since he did not know exactly what she was cooking, that proved to be more difficult than anticipated. But he left the store with what he hoped would be acceptable.

By the time he arrived at her building, she should have been home for at least half an hour. It took her longer to come to the door this time, but she smiled so widely when she saw him that he was dazed. She took the wine and drew him into the kitchen, putting the water on for tea as he seated himself in what he was beginning to think of as _his_ chair.

**Elinor**

Sunday, after their museum visit (two weeks in a row, was this going to be a habit?), he would not come in, stating that he had an early meeting the next day. Although disappointed, she wisely used this time to select recipes and make her shopping list. Oriental, she thought. Would he like those gingered carrots? He did seem to like spicy foods. And snow pea pods, with a light tangy dressing. Rice, with lots of things in it - or else noodles. She would have to decide. Almond cookies for dessert. Probably another vegetable or two. He seemed to like a lot of small dishes to choose from.

Monday, after work, she went shopping. Every evening, she did the prep work for one dish, setting the results of her work into the stasis unit, ready to grab on Friday. Thursday evening, she cleaned her apartment and put clean sheets on the bed. Not expecting anything to happen yet, but still.

Friday she raced home from work an hour early and took a quick shower, piling her hair up on top of her head in a crazy cascade of curls. She put on black leggings, and a loose tunic in a soft green, with a slim black belt around her hips. She left her feet bare. And then she began to cook. When the door chime rang an hour earlier than the set time, she laughed on her way to the door. And then he was there, coming in with the wine, his eyes on hers dark pools. She shivered with delight and led him to the kitchen, were he sat down in the same chair as before, as though he owned it. Better and better. She put on water for tea, and when it was ready, she brought him a steaming mug. He thanked her gravely, and asked if she needed help. No, everything was under control. And then she stopped, and turned, and asked him to set the table. He rose and went to the cupboards, halting there, waiting for instructions. As she stirred things on the cooking surface, she told him where to find the plates, the serving bowls, the tableware, the placemats and napkins. By the time the food was ready, he had the table set and the wine poured. She ladled food into the serving bowls and he carried them to the table, and they sat down to eat.

**Sarek**

Everything she put on the table smelled enticing. He took a small serving of everything, to taste. He sampled carefully, and then he was back at the serving bowls, ladling much larger servings onto his plate. And she was smiling at him, clearly pleased. He was pleased, too. She had obviously been paying attention to what he ordered at the restaurants, for the food was extremely pleasing to him.

When they were finishing, he helped her to clear the table and load the 'fresher. She divided the remaining food into two sets of containers, putting one set in a disposable bag, telling him it was for him. The very idea made him warm. That she would think of this!

And then she asked him please to build a fire, and so he went into the living room and did so. She came in and sat on one end of the couch, curling her feet up under her, facing the other end, and so he sat there, his hands loose on his thighs, but he could not see her this way. He tried to twist his body about to face her, but he was not comfortable that way. "Elinor, is there somewhere else we could sit?"

She looked confused. "You don't want to sit in front of the fire?"

"Yes, the fire is very welcome. When the fog comes, the air is chill."

"I could turn up the heat. I should have thought of that." She started to rise, and he held out one hand.

"No, the fire is sufficient. And preferred. However, there are things I wish to discuss with you, and I would much prefer to see your face during the discussion. Perhaps we could sit in those chairs?" he motioned across the room to the other grouping. It was not as close to the fire, but he could sit facing her there.

"No, I have a better idea. Just wait." She rose from the couch and went to the small closet in the hall, rummaging on the floor. She closed the closet door and came back into the living room, two large, flat pillows in her hand, very similar to the pillow he used for meditation. She set them down between the low table in front of the couch and the fireplace and settled herself onto one of them, patting the other with her hands. He rose and stepped around the low table, and settled himself down in the same position he used to meditate, facing her. This was much better.

Now he must start. And that proved much more difficult than he wished. He cleared his throat, and she looked at him, expectantly. "I realize that we have only known each other a short time." She nodded, agreeing. "However, the way that we met indicates that we both knew that we wanted something, something in particular." He was finding this difficult. "The past few weeks - four to be exact - we have been becoming acquainted with each other." For some reason, her face did not look happy. He was not sure why, but he suspected that his dry approach was leading her to believe that he was not happy with the way their relationship was developing. He must correct this immediately. "This has pleased me much more than anticipated." Now she smiled again. "The activities in which we have participated, and your reaction to them, lead me to believe that you have enjoyed our time together as well." Now he paused, to see what she would say.

"I have indeed enjoyed our time together, Sarek. It has been much more than I expected." She still smiled at him. Good.

"I believe the time has come when I should reveal certain things to you. I know that you are aware that Vulcans live longer than Humans. I will be one hundred years old on the next anniversary of my birth, as you would count it." That did not seem to disturb her. "This is approximately one half of my expected lifetime, although there are many instances of Vulcans living longer than two hundred years. I believe Humans would call this 'the prime of my life'. I can expect to be in good health and active for at least eighty years longer."

She sat and watched him, amused. He was so serious about this. "Sarek, I am thirty-four years old, still young by Human standards. I may not live for another eighty years, as many people in my family seem to have died well before expected. But that may be because of accidents and illnesses that could have been prevented." She sighed a bit. "Not everyone takes good care of themselves, unfortunately."

"You appear to have taken good care of yourself."

She grinned at him. "I do try. I make an effort to eat healthy, exercise, and get regular checkups."

He nodded. Yes, he had assumed as much. "I do not know how much background information they gave you on me, but I will inform you that I have been bonded before. And I have fathered two sons. They are both grown, and have their own occupations, which keep them far away from me most of the time. My youngest son was formally bonded last year. My oldest son is not bonded, as far as I know. I have not heard from him in too long."

Now it was her turn to nod. "I have never been married, nor have I ever had children. However, before I decided to register with the matchmaking service, I had a complete gynecological workup, and have been told that I should have no trouble conceiving."

"You would like to have children, then?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." She looked doubtful now. "Is that not what you want?"

He blazed. He struggled to control it. "Very much so, yes." Now she glowed at him. He clenched his hands on his thighs, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. Now was not the time.

"Is there anything you would like to question me about? Anything at all. I am open to your questions, Elinor." He waited, as patiently as he could.

"You live on New Vulcan, and visit Earth frequently, correct?"

"I do visit Earth at least twice a year, yes. These visits may be very short, or last for several months. My primary residence is New Vulcan. I have a house there. Unfortunately, I have no way to show it to you. This is something I did not think of. I can describe it, if you wish."

"Later, yes, I would like that. It's hot there."

"Indeed, much warmer than San Francisco."

"I think I would like some heat. This dampness really makes me ache sometimes."

This was better and better. He thought swiftly. "Perhaps a short trip? To see what it is like? To meet my kinsman and his new bondmate. She is from Earth also, from Africa." Had he stated that correctly? Had he implied too much?

She looked at him, considering. "As much as I would like to do that, I'm afraid it would be very expensive."

"Not at all. The Embassy retains a shuttle and crew, which go back and forth continuously. We would travel that way."

Now she brightened, smiling again. "I would like that very much."

"I will make arrangements. But first you will need to secure a leave of absence from your work, will you not?"

"Yes, yes, I'll do that. It will probably take several weeks. I'll let you know the dates as soon as I can."

He nodded. That was settled then. Now he could go on to the part that he desired the most. "Although we have only known each other a short time, I feel that we have begun to form ...an attachment to each other. Do you feel this way as well?" He almost held his breath.

"Yes, yes, I do, Sarek. Definitely an attachment." Her voice was soft, and her eyes sparkled.

"Good. That is what I hoped." He took a deep breath and reached out his hand. She extended hers, touching his fingertips. She did not jump at the sparks this time, but her eyes widened. He allowed his shields to drop enough that she could feel him there, warm and strong, and she glowed at him. He could feel her, happy, as he wrapped his hand around hers, drawing her closer to him. They leaned towards each other, so close he could smell her scent, so clear, so inviting.

He reached out with his free hand and lightly touched the side of her face, his fingertips ghosting along her skin. Her eyes closed, and she made a soft little noise deep in her throat, almost a moan. He trembled, then, knowing it was too much. He dropped his hand from her face, and released her hand, and watched her as she shivered, oh so slightly, before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Can I touch you now?"

"Whenever you like. I only ask that you be circumspect in public." His voice was low, almost husky.

She raised one hand, trembling slightly, and touched his cheek, so lightly. One finger traced one slanted eyebrow, leaving his skin tingling behind. And then her hand drifted sideways, and she touched his ear, so lightly, trailing up the side, around the curve, up to the pointed tip, her eyes following her finger.

He could not help it. He growled softly at her. She jerked, pulling her hand away. He reached out and captured her hand, holding it.

"What was that?" Her voice was not much more than a whisper.

"Arousal." His was not much louder.

"Oh." Her cheeks were pink.

They sat there, staring at one another, for an eternity. And then he loosened his hold on her hand, and rose. She stood as well, and went into the kitchen, returning with the bag of food containers. They walked down her short hall, and he stopped when he reached her door, looking down. "There is a concert tomorrow, if you would like to go."

"Oh, yes."

"I will call you with the time. I believe there will be time for a picnic before, if you wish."

She grinned at him, happy. He could feel it. And he could feel something else as well, now. A tiny, tiny spark, glowing, pulsing, with the finest threads running out from it, binding them together. He bent, resting his forehead against hers, breathing her in. And then he straightened up, and turned, and left, before he did something extremely improper.


	14. Chapter 14:Tentative

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 14 - Tentative**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Late May, 2264**

**Sarek**

This was the week that he took her out to dinner in a restaurant. Somehow they seem to have become accustomed to alternating the weeks, one when he took her out, and the next, when she cooked. It was very acceptable. This week they were going back to the restaurant that they liked so well, for the third time. And later, they would sit before the fire again. He did look forward to that. And it appeared that she did, as well. The pillows seemed to stay there, now, and not go back into the closet.

He stripped off his clothing and dropped it into the laundry container in the closet, then stepped into the bathroom, into the shower stall. He started the hot water and stood there, letting it pour over him as he thought about what he intended to do tonight, there on the pillows. It was time. His body kept telling him that it was well past time. He thought of her then, standing close to him, looking up at him as he bid her good night. Of how he had wished to do more, but restrained himself, for fear of overpowering her. And his traitorous body responded. He tried to force back the reaction, but it would not obey him. Well, then, there was only one other remedy. He had not done this in many years. However. He braced one hand on the wall, his feet apart, and grasped himself with his other hand. And then, his hand pumping slowly, he thought of her - her lively smile, her hair curling about her face, the night she had worn it twisted up with tiny curls hanging down against the nape of her neck, her full breasts which his hands itched to weigh, the way she smelled when she leaned towards him. His hand moved faster now, rougher, and his breath came in pants. He remembered the look on her face when his hand had ghosted down her cheek, her eyes closed, a look of bliss on her face. He wanted to see that bliss again. He wanted to see her face in ecstasy. With a roar he shuddered, hard, and his release came, hot and fast. He hung there, suspended by the wall, and panted, struggling for control again. She would be his. There was nothing else that was acceptable.

***

She was ready when he arrived, coming quickly out the door, small purse in hand, glowing smile on her face. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they headed back out to the flitter.

The meal was every bit as good as anticipated. They had tried nothing here that had not been splendid. And the waiter recognized them this time, and recommended a wine he was not familiar with, which turned out to be excellent. He memorized the name of the winery, and the variety. He would have to look for this, to add to the small collection growing in her kitchen. Tomorrow he would need to restock that, perhaps a dozen bottles of different varieties. It was easier than trying to guess what would go with what she was cooking. And the first time he had shown up with an armload of bottles, she had been so delighted.

The short trip back to her apartment seemed long tonight. He was having great difficulties in controlling himself, even after his earlier indulgence. That should have relieved his tension, not made it worse. And she seemed slightly off-kilter tonight, for some reason he could not discern. Perhaps she was concerned - perhaps he had indeed been moving too slowly. He would fix that, very shortly.

Inside, he went straight to the fireplace, and built a fire, turning when it was blazing to see that she had slipped down the hall and changed her clothing. Now she wore something soft and clingy, that came down to her thighs, with a pair of those tight pants under it. And her feet were bare again. Why seeing her bare feet had the effect on him that it did, he could not say, but it was definite that it did. She came over to him, and reached out, and undid the seals on his jacket, and slid it down off his shoulders, pulling it all the way off and going to the closet to hang it up. He just stood there, and let her, feeling the slow buildup within him. And then she was back, and folding herself down onto one of the pillows. He knelt down as well, removing his shoes and setting them to one side, before folding his legs into his normal pose. And then they sat there, looking at one another.

He leaned forward, reaching out, and she leaned toward him, their foreheads meeting softly. He ran his hand around her head, his fingers threading through her hair, and she sighed, such a long, lovely sigh. He pulled her toward him, just enough that he could feel her breath against his skin, and then he rolled his face against hers, and brushed gently against her lips with his. Soft, soft skin, cool against his warmth, intoxicating. He felt her lips part under his, and he ran the very tip of his tongue against that opening, feeling her there, against him, feeling her reaction, smelling her. He raised his other hand, placing it on her shoulder, then over on her back, tugging at her. Her hands were on his sides, one over his heart, where it pounded harder now.

She moaned at him, opening her mouth to his tongue, sliding hers over his, her hands clutching at him. His fingers rubbed against her scalp, feeling her hair tantalizing the receptors there, sending little flashes of delight throughout his body. He groaned in delight and she shivered in his grasp, her hands sliding around his body now, spasming against his back.

He could stand it no longer. He lifted her and pulled her into his lap, bending his head to nuzzle against her neck. She pushed herself against him, moaning, stretching out her neck, and her hands climbed his back, clutched his shoulders, as she felt his heat envelop her. He pushed against her with his nose, behind her ear, inhaling deeply, one hand on her buttocks now, pulling her against him. And then he froze, as her hands ascended to his ears, stroking, teasing, and she twisted and took one pointed tip in her mouth. He growled at her, on fire, and she moaned so loud, moving against his hands. He shook with the sensations she was causing, and strained against her, wanting her to know how he felt. And then she fastened her teeth upon that point, and bit, so very gently. He roared at her, pulling her tight against him, and she shuddered in his grasp.

And then he came to his senses. This had already gone further than he intended. But oh, how glorious it was! He shuddered, holding her close, trying to regain control. And she buried her face against his neck, shaking, clutching at him. They stayed that way until their breath returned to normal, holding each other, overcome with the feelings their actions had caused.

Eventually, she lifted her head and looked at him, her face glowing softly. "Sarek? Are you all right?"

"I am very all right." He touched her cheek lightly with one finger. "I trust you are also?"

She smiled at him, and he felt her then, inside, so happy. He could sense that glowing light, the threads that bound them stronger now, glowing brightly. She was his and there was no mistake now, none at all. "I'm just fine, Sarek, just absolutely wonderfully fine."

His lips quirked up at her, and his hand stroked through her hair again. "I am glad." He couldn't think of anything else to say, but that seemed to be sufficient.

When the logs in the fireplace collapsed with a snap and a shower of sparks, they both jumped. And then she laughed. Carefully, he disentangled them, lifting her up before he stood. "Will go you riding with me tomorrow?"

Her eyes sparkled even more, and her smile was so wide, so glorious. "Of course I will. Can I pack the picnic this time?"

"If you wish. I will bring the blanket." Now why did that sound different this time?

They walked to her door, so close. And then he went back and retrieved his jacket from the closet. She held it for him, and her hands ran down the front, sealing it back up. And then she was against him, and his arms were around her, and her lips were on his again. When he drew back to allow her to breathe, her eyes were closed, and the look on her face took his breath away. He must leave now, while it was still possible. He bent his head, resting his forehead on hers once more, feeling her soft breath against his skin, and then he stepped back, and she released him, and he turned and left, but he fell asleep that night, remembering how she felt against him.


	15. Chapter 15:In the Clearing

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 15 - In the Clearing**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Late May, 2264**

**Sarek**

When he set the hoverbike down onto the street surface and pulled into the curved entrance to her building, she was standing there, cooler in hand. She came quickly, and opened the cargo pod, setting the cooler inside and fastening the latch back. And then she came and stood so close to him, that he pulled off his helmet to see what she wanted. And then she leaned against him, so that he wound his arm around her, holding her close, and she raised her face to him, so close, smiling. "Good morning, Sarek."

"Good morning, Elinor."

And then she kissed him, moving her lips against his, running her tongue softly into his mouth, moaning quietly at him. He pulled her closer to his body, feeling her all against his leg, his side. He pulled back, breathless, and stared at her. His voice came out husky and very low. "Elinor, we are in public."

"Ah, but it's so early and Saturday morning. No one's about yet except us." Her eyes danced.

His lips quirked up at her and almost he bent to kiss her again. No, that would not do at all. He loosened his grasp, and she stepped back, going to retrieve the second helmet from where it was fastened behind him. In very short order, she was up on the bike, and he could hear her gentle breathing. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you fine and I am ready. Let's go!"

He rolled out of the entrance drive and lifted into the air and soon they were over the coast line. They followed the rolling surf for miles, dodging now and then around spiky rocks which lifted from the water. And then he headed inland a bit, to take them soaring up and down over the mountains there. He could hear her, behind him, making happy sounds as he tilted the bike and curved about the rocks and valleys. He shot out over empty space and she screamed in joy and he almost smiled. But when he began to weave in and out among the tall trees, she alternated between shrieks and gales of laughter, enjoying the ride so much that it was all he could do not to stop the bike then and there and haul her off to envelop her in his arms. Her excitement was contagious.

He set down in the same clearing they had been in before. She was off the bike almost before he had the stand down. She removed her helmet and jacket, leaving them on the seat, and opened the cargo pod, lifting out the cooler and the blanket. He left his helmet and jacket behind as well, and spread the blanket out on the soft grass, near one of the flowering bushes. She set the cooler down and wandered around the edge of the clearing, smelling the flowers. He sat on the blanket, perfectly at ease and watched her. And then she was coming back, an impish look on her face, springs of flowers in her hands. She knelt down in front of him and tucked one behind his left ear, another behind hers. She watched his eyebrow raise, her mouth wiggling as she tried to suppress her laughter.

She leaned over, her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him softly. He put his hands on her hips, just below her waist, and kissed her back, his tongue sliding into her mouth, savoring the taste of her. After a long moment, she drew back and sighed, leaning her forehead against his. He debated pulling her down into his lap, but decided against it. They had not eaten yet. She drew back and sat down, crosslegged, and opened the cooler, pulling out containers and setting them on the blanket.

"When did you have time to prepare this food?"

She laughed. "Remember two weeks ago when you had that emergency meeting on Saturday morning?" He nodded. They had had to cancel their plans, and he had not been happy. "Well, I spent that time fixing this - and stuck it all in the stasis unit. I knew we'd have another picnic sooner or later."

She was astonishing. Intriguing. Efficient. And an excellent cook. He ate more than was reasonable. When she had repacked the cooler, she set it off onto the grass, and laid back on the blanket, her hands clasped behind her head, looking up at the sky. He watched her, trying to determine what it was she was doing.

"Look, there's a sailing ship! And over there, that's a rabbit."

Confused, he looked about. What did she mean? "Elinor?"

She looked up at him. "Have you never watched the clouds to see patterns?"

"No. You are saying you see these things in the clouds?"

She sat back up. "Yes. It's something all children learn. It's fun. Come on." She reached over and pushed against his shoulders. "Come on, lay down."

Reluctantly, he did as she bid, clasping his hands together on his chest. To his surprise, she came and snuggled up against his side, pulling his hands apart and spreading out the arm on the side she was against, bringing it over her shoulder as she pillowed her head on his chest. This was unexpected, but not undesirable.

"Now look, right up there." She lifted the arm closest to him and pointed to the sky. "See that? That's the ship."

He looked, but he saw nothing that looked like a sailing ship, or a rabbit. "Elinor, this is illogical."

"Yes, but it's fun. Everyone has to have a little fun now and then."

He sighed, but continued to look at the sky. And then something totally unexpected happened. There in the clouds, he saw a horse. He blinked his eyes, disbelieving. And then he opened his mouth and told her. "There is a horse there." His voice said that he did not believe what his eyes saw.

She laughed and rolled toward him, her face so close to his. "See! You didn't believe me, did you?" And then she was kissing him again, and he pulled her closer, winding his arms about her, filling himself with the feel of her, the scent of her, the wonder of it all. He moved his hands on her body, feeling her soft curves, her round bottom, lifting her so that she spread out over him, her weight against him so glorious.

"Ah, Elinor." He could barely think, now, his body clamoring for more. He moved his hips under her, seeking to relieve the tension there, and she moaned against him, moving over his heated body with desire. He could smell her, the changing scent telling him she was aroused as well. He cupped her bottom, pulling her against him, and she bucked, moaning louder. Without thinking what he was doing, he rolled them over, so that she was beneath him, and she spread her legs so that he rested in the cradle of her body. Her hands were on him, moving, stroking, and her mouth was on his neck, nibbling, nipping at his skin. He gave a great groan and thrust against her, unable to help himself. She shuddered beneath him and clasped him tightly, voice keening.

He must stop this, now while he could. Voice husky and strained, he told her as much, and she sobbed at him. He tried to lever himself off her, but she held on, trembling. He managed to get one hand on the ground, and lifted himself, so that most of his weight was no longer pressing her to the ground. With the other hand, he caressed her face, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "Not here, Elinor. This is not wise."

She bit her lip, and nodded. He rolled back over, onto his back, bringing her against his side once more, still enclosed in his arms, and they lay there, breathing hard, waiting for control to return.

Eventually, they rose from the blanket, folded it, and put the blanket and the cooler back in the bike. Before they mounted the bike again, he pulled her once more against him, and kissed her gently. She clung to him, sighing softly, and he held her close, treasuring the feel of her. Soon, very soon, he must have the feel of her skin against his fingertips, his tongue.

When she climbed off the bike at the door to her building, she fastened the helmet back in place and retrieved her cooler. And then she came to stand next to him again, and he removed his helmet, and kissed her once more, savoring the taste of her, the feel of her lips and tongue against his. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed and he told her he had found another museum display he felt she would like, and she smiled and said she would be ready. He watched her enter the building before putting his helmet back on. As he lifted the bike back into the air, he realized that the silver threads binding them together were pulsing even stronger than before. Soon he would have to tell her of this. Soon.


	16. Chapter 16:In Front of the Fire

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 16 - In Front of the Fire**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Early June, 2264**

**Sarek**

When they returned from the museum he had selected for this week, he followed her through her door with no hesitation. He understood now that he was very welcome here and she would be extremely unhappy if he did not come in. She went straight for the kitchen and began to pull dishes from the stasis unit, putting some of them to warm on the cooking surface. His assigned chore was to set the table, as always, and he now knew where everything was in her kitchen. By the time the dishes were ready to carry to the table, everything else was ready.

They sat at the table and ate, and talked about what they had seen at the museum. And then they cleared the table, and he loaded the 'fresher, while she put the leftovers in the stasis unit. When he was finished, he walked into the living room to build a small fire, but stopped short when he realized the pillows were not there, not on the floor in front of the fireplace. He turned back toward the kitchen. "Elinor? Are the pillows in the closet?"

She came around the corner and looked at him, and he noticed that her face was much pinker than normal. "I..I thought maybe we would try..something different tonight."

He cocked his head to one side and waited. She hurried off down the hall and he turned to the fireplace, efficiently building the fire and placing the screen back in front of the fireplace just as she returned to the living room, something bulky in her hands. He rose and went to help her, finding his hands full of something soft. He raised one eyebrow at her, and she turned even pinker.

"It's a duvet. I thought if we folded it in half it would fit in that space. And be thick enough." Her words tumbled out and she looked at him, her eyes wide.

Comprehension dawned. She wished to lay with him, there in front of the fire. His blood began to heat. He looked down at the mass in his hands. "How do we fold it?"

She reached out and grabbed something and stepped back from him, the duvet unfolding between them. He realized she had two corners, and that the other two corners were on the bottom of the now much shorter stack in his hands. He stepped backwards, and there between them stretched the thick pile of fabric. He bent as she did, and then stepped back until the fabric was taut between them. She released her end, and he straightened the mass fractionally before releasing his end. And then there was a bed, there on the floor, in front of the fire.

She stepped backwards, to the panel on the wall that controlled the lights, and touched the controls. The kitchen and hall lights went off, and most of the lights in the living area. The only ones still on were the ones that beamed softly at the ceiling, dimly lighting the room. Those, and the flickering fire, where now the only lights.

She returned to the bed they had made, and removed her shoes, sitting them beside the end of the couch. And then she knelt there, and waited. He removed his own shoes, and joined her, stretching out as he had done on the blanket in the clearing. She came then, and molded her body to his, her head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around her, bringing her close to him, savoring the feel of her.

"This is what you desire?" His voice was low and husky.

"Ah, yes, Sarek. Very much so." She rubbed her face against the side of his neck, leaving little trails of fire on his skin.

"I am pleased." His lok already strained against his clothing. His heart pounded in his side. He must remember to be careful of her, to guard his strength. It had been far too long. With one long finger, he titled her chin up, and turned his face down and kissed her, long and deeply, until she sighed and moved against him. He raised his face enough that she could breathe, and began to kiss her face, soft, tiny kisses, while he ran his hands over the curves of her body, pressing her against him. She sighed, exhaling her breath in long, slow moans of sound, her hands first against his neck, then his ears. She ran her fingers gently up the curved edges of his ears, causing him to inhale with a hiss, and then she had the pointed tips between her fingers, gently squeezing. He groaned, shuddering against her. She tugged at him, turning his head, her fingers still applying gentle pressure. And then her tongue was in his ear, turning it to fire. The point of her tongue flicked against the tissues of his ear, touching, tasting, while her fingers still stroked and squeezed. His lok swelled even more, tightly constrained now, and he growled at her, low in his throat. She shivered against him when she heard that, and moaned again, enflaming him even more. And then she moved her fingers, and sucked the pointed tip of his ear into her mouth.

He growled at her again, much louder, and shuddered harder, his hands pulling at her, moving her body up over his, pressing her down against his straining lok. Her mouth still pulled and tugged on his ear, sending jolts and bursts of pleasure coursing through his body. And then she moved, releasing his ear, and he moaned the loss of those sensations. But she was now on the other ear! Her tongue caressed, her lips tugged, he was on fire. He was growling continuously now, on the edge of his control. His hands curved around her buttocks, pulling her even closer, and he thrust his hips up at her, beside himself with need.

When her mouth left his ear again, he felt bereft. He_ needed_ her to continue. On fire, so aroused he was barely thinking, he rolled their bodies over and bent his head to her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin, thrusting his hips against hers, compressing his straining lok even more. She was moaning louder now, her hands threading through his hair, pulling his head down against her. He worked his way down her neck, over the soft skin below, until he was stopped by the neckline of her shirt. Without thinking, one hand went to the seals and spread them open, so that he could continue, his lips and tongue and teeth on the upper curves of her breasts. Her body moved beneath his, her heart pounded in her chest, her scent was driving him wild. He raised one hand and cupped her breast, feeling the soft weight of it on his palm, the nipple hard against his skin. He nuzzled down as far as he could on her creamy pale skin, until he reached the fabric of her undergarment. He made an exhalation of irritation, that he could not reach any more skin, and then her hand was there between them, touching something between her breasts, and the fabric fell to the side, revealing the soft curves and the lovely pink nipple. With a growl, he bent and laved her nipple with his tongue, and she wailed at him. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicked at the sensitive flesh, and she bowed up under him, clutching at him, sobbing his name.

He could smell her, her arousal so strong, and the fire blazed behind his eyes. His hand delved down, sliding under the top of her pants, seeking that warm wetness that he could smell so strongly. And when he found it, sliding his fingers into her, she shrieked, and bucked against him, and her ecstasy flooded through him. With the last shreds of his control, he prevented himself from releasing, but it was a very close thing. He was panting heavily, body shaking, wanting, needing. He lifted himself off of her, enough that he could grasp the waist of her pants, jerking them down her body. Beneath the tight dark pants she wore a tiny scrap of silk and lace. He bent his face and buried it at the junction of her legs, inhaling, rubbing his face against the wet silk while she sobbed at him, her hands pulling at his clothing. Her words barely registered at first, and then he paused, lifting his face. She wished to feel his skin?

He raised his body from hers and grasped his shirt at the back of the neck, pulling it off over his neck with one jerk, and flinging it onto the low table in front of the couch. Her hands were reaching for him, pulling him back down, running over his chest, his sides, his back, enflaming him further. He gasped at her, barely in control, wanting more. He must have said this aloud, because he felt her hands then, at the seals of his trousers, and he rolled over, onto his back, giving her the access she wished. She pulled his trousers down to his knees, tugging them from under his buttocks, going then to his briefs, carefully untangling him, letting his lok spring free. The release from tight confinement caused him to groan with relief, but what happened next made him roar at her, totally forgetting his need to handle her with care. He fisted his hands in her hair and pressed her head more closely against him as her soft wet tongue caressed his burning lok. He gasped and growled and jerked within her grasp as she descended upon him, turning his blood to lava. He felt it building, then, uncontrollable, strong, bursting out as she moved against him, her breasts brushing his body, her mouth consuming him, and he roared at her, filling her mouth with his hot semen.

He struggled for control, his breath coming in bursts, his body filled with ecstasy. She raised her head and grinned at him, and a smile spread across his face, stunning her. He grasped her hips, and lifted her up, bringing her over his face, and then he lowered her, and began to suck upon her body through the thin silk that barely covered her. She shrieked and bucked, leaning forward to fist her hands in his hair, and he sucked harder, until she convulsed against him, screaming at him, filling him with her ecstasy.

When her breathing slowed from the furious rate to something more normal, although still panting and moaning at him, he lowered her body down and pulled her against him, holding her close, his heart still pounding in his side, his body still throbbing with the pleasure she had given him. She turned her face into his neck, and wrapped her arms about him, sighing happily.

If the fire had not died down, chilling the air, he would have been content to stay there all night. Carefully he raised himself, sliding out from under her sleeping body. His untangled himself from the clothing still around his ankles and stood, bending to scoop her up. She murmured against him, but settled down without waking. He turned and carried her into her bedroom, pulling back the covers and settling her down, pulling the covers up over her lovely body. He bent and brushed his lips across her forehead, and she sighed and settled down into sleep without ever really waking up.

He went back to the living room and dressed himself. He folded her clothing carefully and stacked it on the low table, then picked up the rumpled duvet and refolded it, setting it beside her clothing. Quietly he let himself out the door, checking to be sure that it would lock itself behind him. He strode down the hall, out the door, seated himself in the flitter. He had much planning to do, and a shopping trip which could not wait.

And the silver ball pulsed and throbbed and glowed, the connections to the two of them now heavy cords.


	17. Chapter 17:To New Vulcan

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 17 - To New Vulcan**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Late June, 2264**

**Sarek**

When he rang her door chime, she opened the door quickly, pulling him inside and wrapping herself around him. He bent his head and kissed her thoroughly, until she pulled back, gasping for breath. And then he leaned his forehead to hers and held her a moment longer, reveling in the feelings that flowed out of her, filling him up. When he released her, she sighed, but went immediately and showed him her two pieces of luggage, one medium-sized duffle and one small one. He was amazed. "This is all?" Amanda had never traveled with less than four large pieces of luggage.

"Yes. This is it." She looked down at the luggage, then back up at him. "I do want to buy some things on New Vulcan."

He nodded. That made sense. The garments produced there were more suited to the climate than anything she could buy here in San Francisco. He picked up the larger duffel and she took the small one, and they walked out into the hall. She stopped and flipped up the cover on the touchplate, keying in a special sequence, and he heard multiple clicks from the door. She flipped the cover back down, and they headed for the flitter.

***

When they arrived at the Embassy, he parked the flitter in the first level of the garage, and retrieved the luggage, heading for the shuttle landing area. She kept close to him, and it occurred to him that he had never brought her to the Embassy at all. That would be corrected when they returned.

They arrived at the landing area just as the pilot and navigator came out of the building, crossing to the shuttle. As soon as the door opened, and the stairs came down, he headed for the shuttle, Elinor right behind him. He carried the luggage in and stowed it in the cargo area securely, and then turned to see the pilot assisting her up the stairs. He stepped forward and indicated the seats he wished them to take, telling her to take the window seat. She smiled widely and slid into the seat, and he sat next to her, in the aisle seat. He turned and showed her how to buckle up the safety webbing, more complex than that in a flitter, before he fastened his own.

They waited for the four other passengers to board, and then the pilot came through, giving the standard cautions before pulling up the stairs and sealing the door. In only a short time, they were lifting off, and she was glued to the window, fascinated. He spent his time watching her, marveling at her calm in the face of something she had no experience with.

***

Eventually, she became sleepy, and he maneuvered his body so that she had an arm and shoulder to lean against, without making it obvious. She nestled down with a small sigh and slid into sleep easily. He slipped into a light meditative trance, coming out of it when the pilot announced they would be landing in half an hour. He reached over and touched her cheek lightly, sending her a gentle _wake-up_. She moved a bit, and then sat up, trying to stretch without making a production of it. He tried to suppress his amusement. And then she was staring out the window again, totally in awe of what she saw.

***

When they were on the ground, and the doors were open, he allowed the other passengers to disembark first, then fetched the luggage, proceeding her down the stairs, then turning to assist her. She looked about, wanting to see everything at once. He led her across the landing area, toward the paths to the houses, and she fell in beside him, carrying the small bag and trying not to look conspicuous.

It did not take them long to reach his home. He went straight to the door and opened it, carrying the duffel in and setting it against the wall, out of the way. She came in behind him, and set the small duffel on top of the larger one, looking around. Then she looked at him, puzzled. "How long have you lived here, Sarek?"

"This was one of the first homes built. I have lived here for four years, three months, six days…"

"Stop, stop, that's close enough." She looked around again, and then asked to see the rest of the house. He took her through the door at the other side of the living area, into the kitchen, then back through the door at right angles to the kitchen door, down the short hall, showing her the bathroom and his bedroom. She stopped there and turned to him. "Sarek! There are no curtains on any of the windows! And there is absolutely nothing here to tell me that you have ever lived here at all! There is almost no furniture! What have you been doing?" The expression on her face told him that she was extremely confused.

He looked about, really seeing the house for the first time. He began speaking slowly. "When I moved in here, I was still in severe shock, still grieving. I acquired only what was absolutely necessary. I had no thought for anything else." He was quiet a moment, feeling her hands caressing him softly. "I believe that I lived in a state of depression for several years, going about the business matters assigned to me and barely considering anything else. Eventually, my talks with my son Spock via comlink, and the friendship of my kinsman Selek began to bring me back to myself. But it was not until Selek brought his new bondmate here to New Vulcan that I really began to see that I must do something for myself."

She was snuggled against him now, her arms around him. His hands rubbed her back, soothing. "I honestly did not realize how sterile this house was. It is not a home, is it?" He looked down at her. "Perhaps you will remedy that for me? We can go shopping tomorrow for whatever you feel is necessary."

"Yes, starting with curtains."

His lips quirked up at her. "Definitely curtains."

She moved away slightly, and headed back for the kitchen, tugging him along after her. She looked through all the cupboards and drawers, as well as the stasis unit, shaking her head and muttering. "Sarek! How do you expect me to fix supper? There is almost nothing in this kitchen to eat, or to cook in!"

"Ah, Selek and Durra are expecting us to come to their home for supper tonight. I am sure that Durra will be glad to provide you with whatever you need for breakfast, and we will buy food tomorrow."

She shook her head, looking around. "All right, it's time to make a list, then. Get a PADD."

"I will remember whatever you wish."

"Yes, but I won't, I need it written down."

He nodded and went to his desk to retrieve a PADD, and brought it to where she stood. She proceeded to name all the utensils and pans that she felt were absolutely necessary, as well as a long list of staple items, vegetables, and fruits. And then she added curtains, placemats, and napkins to the list. And this was just the kitchen! She walked back into the living room and continued, curtains, cushions for the chairs, a couch, small tables, lamps. And the she was into the bathroom, adding curtains, towels, a bathmat. He showed her the linen closet and she was incensed that it only contained two sets of towels and one extra set of sheets. She shook her head at him and added sheets to the list. In the bedroom she checked the bed, then added a blanket, curtains, nightstands, lamps. She looked in the closet and added hangers. It was a very long list. She sighed. "I don't think we can do this all in one day, Sarek."

"We will start with whatever you consider the most important and progress down the list until you are tired. The remainder we will purchase another day."

She looked at the window, facing the street. "Sarek, you must cover that window before we do anything else."

He looked at the window doubtfully. He did not know what he could cover it with. And then she yanked the coverlet off the bed and strode to the window, holding it up. He was not even sure he had the tools necessary to secure it there. While she waited, and tapped her foot, he searched for the toolbox, uncertain where he had left it three years ago. He found it until the sink in the kitchen and came back and carefully pounded fasteners through the coverlet into the wall, trying not to damage the weave. She stepped back, looking at it, and shook her head. It would do.

"Elinor, are you tired? It has been a long day. There is enough time for a nap before we go to Selek and Durra's home."

She looked at him, and then she smiled impishly. "A nap sounds very nice." She went to the closet and removed two hangers, handing one to him. And then she removed her pants and tunic and hung them up in the closet, setting her shoes on the floor underneath. Turning to him in her underwear, she reached up and unsealed his tunic and then his trousers, pulling his clothing off while he stood there in astonishment. When his clothes were hung in the closet beside hers, she turned to the bed and pulled the blanket and sheet down. Then she removed her bra, laying it on the dresser. She slid into the bed, wearing only her panties. He left his shoes on the closet floor and walked around to the other side of the bed, stretching out beside her.

She was in his bed. They had not been in a real bed together before, only on that pallet before the fire. She was in his bed. She was wearing only her panties. They had more than two hours before they must rise and dress again. She was in his bed. His thoughts continued to revolve in circles. She moved against him, molding her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder, one arm across his chest, her breasts rubbing against him. While he was still trying to decide what to do, her breath evened out to a slow rhythm, and all her muscles relaxed. She was asleep. He berated himself. And then he sighed and settled himself down, letting her pull him into sleep along with her.


	18. Chapter 18:Dinner With Family

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 18 - Dinner With Family**

**New Vulcan**

**Late June, 2264**

**Sarek**

He awoke to the feel of soft, cool hands trailing gently over his body. Her fingertips touched here and there, following the curves and valleys of his body. He lay still, pretending he was not awake, curious to see what she would do. Her fingers drifted down the side of his neck, across his shoulders, down to the vee of soft, dark hair that ran across his chest. She spent some time there, her fingers tangling in that hair, until she located the two flat nipples there. Her fingertips caressed them, making them rise up hard against her. But when she bent her head and applied the tip of her tongue, he could not remain silent any longer, his breath hissing between his teeth as his hands came up around her.

"Ah, finally you wake." Her voice was soft, vibrating, setting his nerves afire.

"It would be impossible to sleep through such ministrations." His voice was husky, pitched low as well.

Her fingers trailed down the line of dark hair in the center of his chest, pulling the blanket down further as she progressed. Her mouth followed, grazing along his skin. He groaned softly at her and she smiled, continuing. When she came to the waistband of his briefs, she flipped the covers back and looked down at him, seeing the hard bulge beneath the fabric. The very tip of his lok struggled to emerge above the fabric, it's greenish tinge clearly visible. One finger stroked down that long, hot length, and he struggled not to thrust his hips up at her, growling now, body and mind aflame.

She sat up on her knees beside him, considering, and then she reached out with both hands and grasped the sides of his briefs, pulling them down. He obligingly lifted his hips, so that the fabric moved freely downwards. And then he bent his knees, and helped her, pulling his legs out. His briefs went sailing over the edge of the bed, and he lay there before her, completely exposed. He watched her face, seeing the soft smile there. She reached forward with one hand, running her fingers up the inside of his thigh, making him groan again. When she reached his scrotum, she only hesitated for a moment, and then those fingertips were circling, drawing patterns on his skin, tantalizing his testicles. He growled again, as the skin contracted, pulling his testicles up closer to his body. And he spread his legs apart, just a bit, giving her more access.

When she bent over, and her hair and breasts brushed against the skin of his abdomen, his fists bunched in the sheet, and he shuddered when her small, cool tongue brushed over the skin of his scrotum, while her hands cupped his testicles. "More. Harder."

Her hands pressed harder against his testicles, causing such incredible sensations. Her tongue sucked against him, pulling one testicle into her mouth. He growled at her, pushing his hips up, flames burning brightly now. She rolled his testicle around on her tongue, causing him to thrust harder against her, and then she moved her mouth to the other one, leaving the first aching. When she left the second as well, he gasped and clasped her, trying to pull her back, but she moved her body, rubbing against him, and brought her hands and mouth to his lok.

When her mouth descended on him, he writhed under her, almost at the end of his control. Her hands squeezed, caressing, stroked, and her mouth - Ah, her mouth! On fire, at the very limits of what he could withstand, he reached out and pulled at her body, tugging her around until he could grasp her hips, pulling her up over his face. She never stopped what she was doing. With one hand, he ripped away her panties, revealing her soft, wet core to him, and fastened his mouth upon her. She shrieked and bucked against him, the sound vibrating between her tongue and his lok. He thrust up against her, harder, in a daze of arousal, his tongue moving constantly against her, searching for that tiny bud of nerves. And when he found it, pressing hard, laving constantly, she bowed up above him, screaming, and spasmed in the intensity of her release, while he followed her into the ecstasy with great relief. They shuddered and shook, holding each other, and he felt her so clearly now, her ecstasy rising to fill him completely.

When her body began to still, he carefully lifted her and turned her about, pulling her back down against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, while she continued to breathe in ragged hitches against his neck. His own breathing was none too steady yet. He had thought the nights in the front of the fire had been wondrous, but this had been even more. His growing ability to sense her feelings, her reactions had to be part of that.

When she was breathing evenly once more, he bent his face down to her, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Elinor, there is time for a shower before we must go."

"Oh, a shower would be nice." She was quiet a moment, and then continued. "_A _shower, Sarek? One shower for the two of us?"

His heart began to pound again. To hold her wet body against his - he had not thought of this. "I….If this is what you desire, I would be very agreeable."

She giggled then, pressing her face into his neck and nibbling against his skin. "I do desire." One hand descended and caressed his swelling lok. "And it seems you do as well. That's a very short recovery time, Sarek. Is it always that way?"

"Yes." He couldn't find anything else to say.

"Lucky me." She wiggled against him and he struggled to contain his mounting desire for a second taste of her.

"We do not have all night. We should rise now."

She nodded and sat up, looking down at him and grinning. "You'll have to show me how the controls work."

He looked at that face, glowing at him, and stood up quickly, reaching out and pulling her body to him, carrying her quickly into the bathroom while she giggled and nuzzled against him. He set her down in the shower stall, stepping in behind her and closing the door. A few changes to his standard setting, and the water came on, pouring down on them. She sighed and stretched, turning about to wet her whole body. He reached for the bottle of liquid soap, and begin to rub it over her body, watching the white suds cover her skin. When he had finished with her back, she turned about, presenting her front to him. This was much trickier, and his lok refused to listen to him at all, to her great delight.

She took the bottle from him, and pushed at his shoulders to get him to turn around. Her hands moved, all over his back, and he groaned with the pleasure of it. And then she turned him about again, and washed his front, leaving his traitorous lok for last. Her hands stroked, from base to tip, squeezing. "Harder, Elinor." His words gasped out.

She squeezed harder, moved her body closer, so that her nipples brushed against his chest. And then she bent her head, and bit him, right at the place where his neck and his shoulder met, and he roared at her, his hot semen jetting out. His hands shot out, grasping her upper arms, holding her there while he shuddered against her hands. When his breath no longer came in hard pants, he pushed her back against the wet wall, lifting her up enough that her feet dangled above the floor. When his hand went between her legs, stroking, probing, she began to whimper, and her legs moved, rising up to clasp behind his buttocks. It took very little time to make her buck against his hand, screaming at him, shaking hard.

He held her close until she stopping shivering and panting, and then he turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, handing her a towel and taking the other for himself. They still had time to dress and arrive at their destination on time, but they did not have much margin any longer.

***

They walked down the path the short distance to the home of Selek and Durra. When they reached the stone fence surrounding the yard, Elinor stopped and looked about. "This is nice, Sarek. Why doesn't your yard have a fence like this?"

"I do not possess this skill. Selek built this fence himself."

Elinor looked at him in surprise. "All by himself?"

"Yes."

"And did he build the extra rooms onto the house as well?"

"No, that he did not. The room on the left side with the outside door is the schoolroom where Durra teaches Standard to Vulcan families. The extra rooms on the right side of the house consist of a laundry room and three small bedrooms."

Elinor looked puzzled now. "I though you said Durra and Selek were only bonded this year. Did either of them bring children from a prior relationship?"

"No. However, Durra is pregnant with their first child. And I do not believe that they intend to stop there. Both seem extremely pleased about the pregnancy. I believe they will fill those small bedrooms in a few years." He opened the gate in the fence and placing his hand in the small of her back, steered her through and towards the front door of the home, which was now opening.

When they were inside and the door was closed again, he introduced her to the couple there, Elinor noting the round curve of Durra's belly, proudly displayed by the style of her dress. Elinor looked around the room, noting the curtains, the lamps, the small sculptures sitting here and there, the woven wall hangings. She looked back to Sarek, and he dipped his head, shaking it slightly.

Durra noticed this exchange, but did not comment on it. She drew them into the kitchen, to a table set with colorful placemats and napkins, complementing the designs on the dishes. Selek took up two heavy padded mitts and pulled steaming dishes from the ovens, setting them on mats already on the table. Then he held Durra's chair and gently slid it under the table, being sure she was settled before seating himself. Belatedly, Sarek turned to help Elinor, only to find her already sitting across from Durra. Silently berating himself, he took the seat across from Selek.

Dinner proceeded calmly, the food was delicious, and the conversation lively. Elinor and Durra got along well from the very beginning. Durra informed her that she had a container of food in the stasis unit for their breakfast, and Elinor thanked her profusely. Sarek added his own thanks, noticing Selek's lips quirk up at the corners. He did remember Selek cautioning him about leaving the stasis unit empty, before he left, but he had not acted on it. He would definitely have to do better.

After the meal was over, Selek rose to clear the table, and Sarek also rose, and helped. Durra Invited Elinor to come into the yard and see her garden. Selek immediately came and assisted Durra to rise from her chair, and she smiled at him, and patted his cheek. Elinor watched the two of them, and felt wonder at the obvious love they displayed. Sarek had told her that Selek had met Durra at Spock's wedding, and courted her every day for a whole month thereafter, determined that she was the correct one for him. It was obviously true.

The two women walked out the kitchen door into the back yard, rosy from the light of the setting sun. Elinor exclaimed over the low stone wall around the garden, and the profusion of plants growing there. Durra explained about the watering system that Selek had had installed, and how she had brought peanuts and sweet potatoes with her to plant, as they were not known on New Vulcan. She also had many herbs growing, and promised to give starts of all of them to Elinor as soon as she had her own garden prepared. Elinor blushed when Durra said that, and Durra laughed and patted her arm, telling her that she had nothing to worry about.

Inside the house, Sarek turned to Selek. "Will you be my formal witness, Selek?"

"It would be my honor. When will you ask her?"

"Before we leave here tonight. I can wait no longer."

Selek nodded. He started to say something else, but the women entered the kitchen then. Durra led Elinor straight on through, giving her a tour of the complete house. When they returned to the living room, Selek assisted Durra in settling down in one of the cushioned chairs, and then brought her the small PADD that she asked for. She began to make a list of merchants for Elinor to visit the next day, telling her what each one sold and pointing to things in the house that she had purchased there. She also told her of the bargains she had made, to trade goods for Standard lessons. Elinor was entranced. What a wonderful idea! She would have to think what she could offer. And then it came to her.

"Durra! How do the merchants advertise here?"

Durra looked thoughtful. "Well, it's mostly word of mouth. And you can miss some very nice things that way. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know there is a community center. Does it have a bulletin board?"

"Yes, there is something of that nature there. You must have a wonderful idea! I can see it in your eyes."

"I can write advertisements to post there! All about the wonderful things in the stores!"

Durra clapped her hands, and both Sarek and Selek looked intrigued. It was a very interesting idea. And then Sarek looked thoughtful and made another suggestion. A small broadsheet, with several articles, to be distributed to all the households once a week. Elinor immediately began to flesh out that suggestion, and Selek added his ideas. There, in that living room, the first newspaper on New Vulcan came into being.

When the discussion was completed, and Durra had given Elinor the PADD with the merchants' names on it, Sarek came and stood before Elinor, drawing her up from her chair to stand before him, their hands joined. She looked at him, puzzled, and Durra turned to look at Selek, who nodded his head back toward the other couple. She turned in that direction, her eyes bright. Sarek bent his head to Elinor and began to speak.

"Elinor Cannady, I do hereby declare kun-ut so'lik to you. It is my desire to have you always by my side, as my adun'a. Will you give me your answer?"

Elinor's eyes sparkled and her mouth curved up in a wide smile. "Oh, yes, Sarek. It is my desire as well."

Sarek heaved a heavy sigh of relief and reached into the pocket of his tunic, pulling out a small box, and handing it to her. She opened the box and exclaimed happily at the ring inside, with a row of small emeralds set into the top curve. "Oh, Sarek, it's so beautiful. Please put it on my finger."

He carefully removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her extended finger. And then he bent his head, and rested his forehead against hers, sensing her overwhelming joy.

Selek was helping Durra to her feet again, and soon the two women were hugging and laughing and crying, all at the same time. Selek stood beside Sarek and smirked at him, knowing exactly why Sarek would not wait another day. Sarek tried to ignore him, but was not entirely successful. Selek leaned closer and spoke softly. "Remember to tell her not to bite your ears hard enough to leave marks." Sarek's ears flushed dark green, but he did not deny that Selek was correct in his assessment.

When the women released each other, Sarek nodded at Elinor. "Come, my ko-kugalsu, it is time we returned to our own home."

She lifted her face to him, glowing so brightly, and came, slipping her hand into his, filling him with her love, and he turned her to the door, stopping just before they stepped outside to thank Selek and Durra for inviting them. And then Durra said something quickly to Selek and he stepped into the kitchen, coming back with the container of food Durra had promised for their breakfast. Elinor ran back to give Durra another hug, and then they were outside, back on the path, walking the short distance in the soft dark to where their own home waited.

____________

Kun-ut so'lik = formal marriage proposal

Adun'a = wife

Ko-kugalsu = fiancee


	19. Chapter 19:Fixing Up the House

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 19 - Fixing Up the House**

**New Vulcan**

**Late June, 2264**

**Sarek**

He realized immediately that there was a problem. If they left the light on in the bedroom, everything they did would be silhouetted against the spread tacked over the window. If they turned out the light, they would not be able to see anything at all. There was only the overhead light, he had not a single lamp. Had he really undressed in this room with that light on and no curtains all these years and not thought anything of it at all? He shook his head, hardly believing. They must buy lamps tomorrow, first thing after the curtains.

Elinor stood in the doorway, looking at him. "Sarek, how do we get undressed?"

He sighed. "We must turn out the light."

"But then it will be very dark in here."

"Indeed it will. I am sorry, Elinor, it is very obvious that I have been terribly unfocused for the past few years. I never occurred to me that there was a problem until now."

She came up to him and leaned against his back, clasping her arms around his waist. "Grief can do that, Sarek. It's not that unusual. But I'm ever so glad that you finally emerged back into the sunlight."

He ran his hands over hers, wondering. _She_ was the sunlight. Without her, he would still be wandering in the dark. He turned about within her arms and touched his forehead to hers. "I also am glad."

And then she looked up at him and gave a little laugh and bounded away. Startled, he watched as she went into the bathroom and flipped on that light and then came back, turning off the bedroom light. There they stood, only dimly lit. There was enough light to see, to hang their clothing in the closet, but not enough to let anyone on the path outside see into the bedroom. She had found a solution. He quirked his lips up at her.

And then she yawned, so wide. "Oh, golly, it's been a long day. Even with that nap on the shuttle and the one here before dinner, I'm still exhausted." She walked over to the closet and removed her clothing, hanging it up on the same hanger she had used before, leaving on only her brief panties before crawling into the bed. She was asleep before he finished undressing. What he had meant to do tonight would have to wait. He slid in beside her and molded himself against her back, and she sighed so happily, sliding deeper into sleep.

***

It was the very first time he had ever watched her awaken. There would be many first experiences before they returned to Earth, he was sure of it. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched as her eyes drifted slowly open, then waited until they focused on him. A wide smile creased her face. "Good morning, Sarek. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Elinor. Yes, I slept very well. I do not believe I moved all night. I cannot remember when I slept this long at once."

"You must have been as tired as I was."

"I suppose that is possible." He looked down at her, considering. No, there was much they needed to do today, and the merchants would be opening their shops within the hour. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

She looked slightly disappointed, but rose up out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He rose as well, and began to dress, choosing a comfortable, loose tunic and matching trousers, slipping his feet into sandals. He went into the kitchen and took the box Durra had given them out of the stasis unit and opened it to see what they had while she dressed. He could hear her, moving about in the bedroom, and then she was there beside him, dressed much as he was. They sliced the loaf of nut bread, and quartered the fruit, and he poured out glasses of fruit juice. Cleanup took very little time.

He retrieved the PADD with her shopping list, and suggested that they prioritize the list before leaving the house. She agreed and they both said 'curtains' at the same time, making her giggle. 'lamps' went next. 'groceries' followed immediately. When they had ten items numbered, he stopped. They could not possibly achieve more than that today. He slid the PADD into his trouser pocket, and offered her his arm, and they started down the dusty path toward the part of town where the shops were.

It did not take them long to find the merchant that Durra had suggested for curtains. And since all the windows in all the houses were the same standard size, all the curtains on display would fit their windows. This concept seemed to enchant Elinor. She roamed the store, gently fingering the fabrics, holding some of them up to see how the light shone through. He stood to one side, out of the way of any other customers who might come in, his hands clasped behind his back, and watched her.

After a while, she beckoned to him, and he went to see what she had decided on. "Don't these curtains match the spread on your bed?"

"Yes, I believe that is the identical weave and the color is certainly the same."

She took the curtains and went to stand at the bare window at the front of the store. "Hold those up there and let me look." He did as she asked, and then was surprised when she exited the store. What was she doing? He understood when she came back in, smiling.

"I couldn't see through them at all. Perfect."

Carrying the curtains, he followed her to another display. These curtains were unusual, streaky looking, the colors soft and blending into each other. There was the dull red of the soil, and the rich creamy off-white of the wood that had been used for the window sills in his home, and many shades in between. They were intriguing.

"I thought these would be nice in the living room."

"They are aesthetically pleasing."

She grinned at him and he quirked his lips up at the corners, taking the second set of curtains from her. In short order, she had shown him the curtains she had selected for the kitchen and the bathroom as well, and he checked to make certain that they had the correct number of each fabric before carrying them to the merchant behind his counter. When he pulled out his ID chip, she laid her hand over his and spoke to the merchant.

"If you will give me a ten percent discount on all the merchandise we are purchasing today, I will write an article about your store for the 'Merchant Sheet'.

The merchant looked at her strangely. "I do not know what this 'Merchant Sheet' is."

"It's a newspaper that I will be publishing soon. It will showcase all the best stores, telling about the merchandize they carry. It will be posted at the community center and distributed free in the beginning, until people come to rely on it."

The merchant canted his head slightly and appeared to be thinking. Then he turned to Sarek. "And will you stand surety that this will actually happen, S'chn T'gai Sarek?"

"Indeed I will, sir, for this women is she-who-will-be-my-wife."

The merchant dipped his head then, and turned back to Elinor. "I will give you the discount you requested. But I do expect to be featured in the first issue."

Elinor nodded back, only a brief smile on her face. "That was my intent." Now she moved her hand so that Sarek could give the merchant his ID chip.

The merchant carefully folded the curtains, and wrapped the entire stack in a sheet of flimsy plastic. "You will need rods to hang the curtains from, and a carry bag as well. May I suggest merchants to you?"

"Oh, yes, please do." Elinor beamed now. Sarek took careful note of the directions, and headed straight for the merchant who offered carry bags. He did not want to split the flimsy wrap on the curtains and dirty them.

***

By the time they had purchased two carry bags, and all the necessary hardware to hang the curtains, the morning was half over. He steered her in the direction of the farmer's market next, knowing that she would not be happy if they returned home without food. They visited several of the stalls that Durra had recommended, and Elinor exclaimed over the freshness of the fruits and vegetables, and smelled the fresh bread with delight. And everywhere they purchased things, she gave her same offer. And all the merchants accepted.

Bags full, they headed back to the house. As soon as they were there, she sat down at the table with her PADD, and began to furiously enter the information about the merchants she had made deals with, while he began to attach the curtain rods to the walls. By the time she had completed her notes, and put away the food, the curtains were all hung. She went about the house, admiring. The spread was now back on the bed, and a perfect match to the new curtains. She stood in the living room, looking about. "Sarek, do you suppose that merchant would sell me some of this curtain fabric?"

"For what purpose?"

"For cushions for these hard chairs."

"We can only ask." His response earned him a quick kiss, and then she was back in the kitchen, slicing the bread and cheese that they had purchased, as well as some of the fruit. They sat and ate their lunch, and then they were back out on the path with their carry bags.

Their first stop was back at the curtain merchant's. He quickly directed them to another merchant who sold chair cushions, who he assured them had cushions made from that very fabric. And he was correct. She choose cushions for both the chairs in the living room, and smaller, flatter ones in bright colors for the four chairs in the kitchen. Now their carry bags were full again, so they made a quick trip back to the house, distributing the cushions about. He sat in one of the chairs in the living room, amazed at how much more comfortable it was. He looked up to tell her, and she sat down in his lap, kissing him soundly. He did not protest at all. In fact, he would have been content to continue, but all to soon, she was up, and tugging him toward the door again. "Lamps, we need lamps."

And the lamps needed small tables to set them on. The woodworker's son helped to carry the tables back to the house. He thanked him and followed her instructions on where to set them explicitly, then placed the new lamps on the tables. Now both chairs in the living room had a small table with a lamp sitting beside them. And there was a small chest on each side of the bed, with a lamp on it.

Tables and lamps and curtains - what a difference they made. He looked about, pleased. She was doing an excellent job. They still had time for one more trip. He looked at her. "I believe we need to obtain some cooking utensils next."

"Yes, I think that's the next thing on our list." So out the door they went again, returning home this time with heavy carry bags. And she set immediately to washing everything that they had purchased, while he fastened a hook beside the kitchen door to hang the carry bags on, like the one that Durra had in her kitchen.

When she was satisfied that all the pans and utensils were clean enough to use, she put most of them up in the drawers and cabinets, and began pulling food items out of the stasis unit and pantry. In very short order, she had a casserole baking in the oven and was preparing a large salad to go with it. He put the tool box away and then he heard the door chime. Who could that be?

He opened the front door to find Durra standing there. Quickly he stepped aside and motioned her in.

"Is Elinor here?"

"She is in the kitchen, preparing supper."

"Oh, good, then I am in time." She smiled at him and headed that way. Curious, he followed, standing in the doorway as the two women talked. Durra handed Elinor several small containers, and Elinor squealed and hugged her.

"Spices! Oh, just what I need. Thank you so much." She took the small containers, which Sarek could now see had labels on them, and placed them in one of the nearly empty cabinets.

Durra looked around, taking in the new curtains, the new cushions. She complimented Elinor on her choices, and then Elinor took her around the house, showing off the new tables and lamps as well. "You two have been very busy today! Everything looks so nice."

"And it's been fun as well. And I have a whole list of merchants for the paper."

Durra grinned. "I knew that was a good idea."

Sarek agreed. "It seems to be very popular with the merchants. Each one she talked to wished to be in the first issue. It will be a very full issue."

Both women giggled at that. Elinor continued, "Yes, I will have to tell the merchants we deal with tomorrow that they will have to wait for the second issue. Hopefully I will still get the same discounts."

Durra smiled. "I am sure that you will. There isn't any other opportunity for them to advertise like that. I can hardly wait to see what it will look like."

Sarek nodded. "I should have brought one of her magazines for you to see."

Then Elinor smiled at him and dashed into the bedroom, delving into her small duffel and returning with the latest issue of the travel magazine and handing it to Durra, who grinned widely. "Oh, I never get to see anything like this any more. Thanks so much."

Sarek paused, thinking. "We need to start a shopping list for when we return to Earth." Both women turned to look at him. "We need to purchase a special printer, as well as paper and ink and replacement parts."

Elinor went immediately and found another blank PADD and handed it to him. He sat at the table and began, while the women talked together as Elinor escorted Durra to the door. When she returned, she leaned over and kissed the back of his neck and tweaked the top of one ear, causing him to growl softly at her. He could get used to this. He_ would_ get used to this. His lips quirked up as Elinor turned back to finish the salad. He realized that he was much more content than he had been in a very long time.


	20. Chapter 20:I Could Live Here

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 20 - I Could Live Here**

**New Vulcan**

**Late June, 2264**

**Sarek**

When dinner was complete, and the kitchen was cleaned up, Elinor would have gone into the living room, but Sarek drew her back to her chair at the table. "There are things we need to discuss."

She sat down and looked at him expectantly. Then she cocked her head at him and asked whether he would like her to make tea, or pour out fruit juice.

He shook his head, and tried to clear his thoughts. He must present these items in the best order. "Elinor, we have never talked about the education and instructions you were given by the matchmaking service. I need to ascertain whether you were given sufficient information about some things." He watched her face, but she did not seem at all disturbed. "These things are difficult to discuss."

Here she reached out and lay her hands over his, where they rested on the table. "They told me about Pon Farr."

He exhaled far too noisily. He pulled his controls closer. "Please tell me what they told you."

"That it happens to all adult Vulcans, approximately every seven years. That it is an uncontrolled time, when logic fails. That being separated from one's bondmate during this time can be fatal. That there is much … sexual activity then."

"What you have learned is correct, but incomplete. Did they teach you the warning signs?"

"No, not at all. The whole discussion took less than half an hour. I did feel that they were glossing over the subject. Or perhaps they simply did not have much information. We were cautioned not to discuss it outside of the classroom."

Now he nodded, and took a deep breath. "Here is how you will recognize the beginnings of this Time. Irritation, shaking hands, clumsiness, fever."

She looked startled. "I would certainly know that something was wrong if you acted like that!"

He continued. "After a day or so of this behavior, the desire for … sexual activities … does increase dramatically. Anyone who tries to prevent this or who tries to separate the involved person from their bondmate or selected partner is liable to suffer severe injuries." At her sharply inhaled breath, he paused, then still looking into her eyes, continued. "This is not a time of love, Elinor. This is a time of raw sex, of the need to procreate, to perpetuate the species. There is even a strong possibility that I will not recognize who you are at this time. You must be prepared for this."

She nodded, not sure what to say. She stroked his hands softly with her fingers, and could feel some of the tension drain out of him.

"When you observe these symptoms, you must persuade me to accompany you to the Healer's House, where they will provide us with seclusion until my Time has passed. If you cannot persuade me, contact Selek immediately, and then go to the Healer's House by yourself. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, yes, I think so. But why seclusion?"

He looked very uncomfortable now. "There is the possibility of breaking things. Of loud noises. It is best to retire to a place where there is privacy and little chance of damage to belongings. Or to persons."

"Oh. And where do they send us?"

"Here on New Vulcan, there are special caves which are reserved for this purpose. They are maintained by the healers. On Earth, the top floor of the Embassy contains several suites which have been altered to provide the necessary soundproofing. The healers will escort you."

He looked at her very closely, seeing that she was thinking about these things, her eyes unfocused. "Elinor, I will try very hard not to injure you."

She looked up startled. "I do not think you will ever injure me, Sarek."

"You must consider this possibility. Sometimes it does occur."

She reached up with one hand, and stroked his cheek. "A few bruises will not hurt me, Sarek. We will get through this, I am sure of it."

He could feel her love, through the touch of her hand, and he reveled in it. She was so strong. Perhaps she was correct. He nodded, turning his face just enough to brush his lips against her fingertips. She dropped her hand back to the table, and waited to see what he would say next.

"When we are on Earth, so that you can sell your apartment and pack what you wish to bring here, we can have an Earth-style wedding if you wish."

"I am not sure, Sarek. I have very little family left, and am not close to them. I do not know who I would invite. It seems like a very great expense for no purpose to me."

He was astonished. Amanda had insisted on a large, elaborate wedding. "Perhaps a simple wedding?"

"A civil ceremony, then. Yes, that might be a good idea. So that we are legal on both planets."

He would let her decide then. He was about to continue when she began to speak.

"What can I bring with me, Sarek?"

"You may bring whatever you choose, Elinor. I do not suggest that you bring your flitter or large pieces of furniture, for they are difficult and expensive to ship, but anything else - your books, your artwork, your clothing, anything which can be packed into boxes. The Embassy will furnish the boxes and send someone to pick them up. All you will need to do is pack and label them."

She smiled widely at him. "And the typewriter."

"Yes. And the duvet."

Now she laughed aloud. "Certainly, the duvet. I have very nice memories involving that duvet."

The tips of his ears flushed green, but he agreed entirely with her.

"So we are going back to Earth, and I will sell whatever I am not bringing back here, and pack what I am, and then we will return? And when we return, there will be a formal bonding ceremony?"

He hesitated. "Most of what you have said is correct, however, the bonding ceremony will not take place immediately upon our return."

She looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"Formal bonding ceremonies traditionally take place during the male's Pon Farr." He swallowed hard before continuing. "The … intense … sexual activities… which take place at that time insure a very deep, almost unbreakable bond."

"Ah, something else they did not tell us." She looked at him, and held his hands closely. "Sarek, when does your Time come?"

"In the fall. We have sufficient time to return to Earth and accomplish what needs to be done there, and return, with no danger. I cannot say exactly when it will occur, but it will be before the year's end."

Now he must address the other question. One which they had not brought up yet, in any of their discussions. "Elinor, I have not asked this before. I have assumed. Perhaps this was not wise. Have you been receiving the standard birth control injections?"

"Yes, ever since I was in college." Her eyes twinkled at him. "And as soon as I met you, I went to my doctor and inquired whether the injection he had given me would work with Vulcans."

He stammered a bit at that, and then asked his next question. "When does your current injection expire?"

"I had one the week we left Earth, so it's good for three months. Why?"

"I must ask that you not get another. That timing is very good."

She looked very puzzled now. And then a smile began to spread over her face. "Sarek?"

He looked at her. His blood burned. "There is a phenomena. Associated with Pon Farr. The female's fertile cycle will trigger the male. This occurred with Selek and Durra. It makes the onset much more predictable. And it makes the outcome more probable."

"The time of mating. For procreation."

"Yes."

"You wish to create a child then. A child of yours, and mine." Her voice was soft, and heavy, and it vibrated throughout his body.

"That is my wish, if it pleases you."

"Ah, Sarek, yes." And then she was in his lap, her arms about him, and she was kissing him, while he burned.

He rose from his chair with her in his arms, and covered the short distance to the bedroom very quickly. Her hands were pulling at his clothing, and he backed her against the wall, using it for support, as he made short work of stripping her bare. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, inflaming him, and her scent filled him, as she touched him everywhere she could reach. He growled at her, and leaned hard against her, trapping her body between his and the wall. His hand slid into her wet folds and stroked, and she moaned and pushed her body against his. His lok jerked and strained between them, a drop of lubricant gleaming on the tip. When her fingers found that, they rubbed it over the swollen tip, causing his nerves to burn even brighter, and he growled louder, bending to bite her shoulder. She shuddered against him, her legs pulling him tighter against her, and her hands pulled at him, guiding him, and he slid slowly into her body, gasping at the pleasure of it. When he was entirely sheathed in her body, he held still for a moment, as she arched her body against his, crooning at him. And then she bent and bit him, right where his neck curved into his shoulder, and he shuddered, hard.

"Bite harder, Elinor. Mark me as yours. Taste my blood." His voice was husky and filled with lust and barely recognizable, but she understood. She bit him hard, and his control began to slip. He began to thrust against her, pulling back and sliding in again, and she wailed and clutched at him, her nails biting into his back. He thrust harder, faster, and felt the great build-up begin, hanging on with all his control that was left until she jerked, and convulsed against him, screaming at him in ecstasy. And then he let his control go, and shuddered and growled at her, filling her with his heat, and his semen. The ecstasy flowed from one to the other while they shook, there in each other's arms, completely overpowered.

Eventually, he was able to straighten up, away from the wall, and carry her to the bed. They lay tangled about one another, breath still uneven, for some time. And then he carefully straightened her up, so that she lay against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, and held her. Something occurred to him then, something he had meant to discuss earlier. "Elinor?"

She nuzzled against his neck, sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body. "Yes, Sarek?"

"Ashayam, if you would like, we could contact the builders to increase the size of the house. If we contact them now, the construction may be finished by the time we return from Earth."

She wiggled against him, laughing. "Yes, yes, let us do that."

"What additions would you like?"

"A laundry room like Durra's, and an office, so that I can work on the newspaper and you also have a place for a desk. And the small bedrooms."

He was filled with very pleasant sensations. Just the additions he would have suggested. "I will contact the builders tomorrow. Someone will come and draw sketches for us, to be sure that they understand what we want."

And now she rose over him, and glowed at him, and began to assault his body, with kisses, and nibbles, and light touches, softly moaning at him the whole while. And he laid there, and enjoyed it tremendously, responding in kind until the flames were licking at him again, and the white hot fire of her ecstasy set him free.


	21. Chapter 21:Playing Host

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 21 - Playing Host**

**New Vulcan**

**Late June, 2264**

**Sarek**

In the night he awoke to the feel of her hands and her mouth on his body once more, and he reveled in the knowledge that she found him so desirable. His lok strained up towards her, eager, and her hands first, and then her mouth, found it and caressed it, and made him burn with fire, all his nerves aflame. The silver cords that bound them pulsed larger and heavier than ever, and the pulsating core of their bond swelled so large that they were completely contained within it. He rolled her over, so that her back was to him, and pulled her hips high, and she spread her knees, opening her body to his view. He bent, pushing his head between her legs, and laved her thoroughly, while she moaned and pushed her body against him, and then he rose, and entered her, driving down until he was completely encased. She shivered beneath him, and he bent over her, his body close to hers, one hand on the bed below to support his weight, and the other across her belly, pulling her back against him. He thrust into her, and she met his thrust, and the rhythm they sought came to them so easily, moaning and growling and flaming. He bent and fastened his mouth upon the nape of her neck, biting softly, and she jerked and convulsed beneath him, her muscles squeezing his lok and causing such intense ecstasy that he could not contain it all. It burst free, setting the silver pulsation ablaze with light, the intensity blinding him to anything else. With a great sigh, the two collapsed down onto the bed, retaining only enough awareness to roll slightly to the side, so that he did not crush her beneath him.

Some while later, she spoke softly to him. "Sarek, what is that bright silver pulsing thing that surrounds us?"

"That is our bond, ashayam, growing so strong."

He could feel her then, for the first time, in the back of his mind, so happy, so content. It was all he needed. He was content as well.

***

In the morning, after breakfast, he took her about the town, showing her first the Healer House, and then the building where he and Selek had their offices, and then the community center. They also passed the schools, and more of the merchants' area, as well as other parts of the spreading complex. She asked many good questions, and seemed content with the answers he provided.

And then they came to the shop where he had purchased the chairs in the living room, and they went in and she selected a couch to match, which was already finished, and ready for delivery. They set a time, and then hurried off to the cushion merchant's shop, to purchase more pillows. This time she did not get the streaky ones, that matched the drapes, but solid deep brownish-red ones, which picked up the darkest color in the others. He admired her choice, and the cushion merchant did as well. She glowed at him as they left the shop, having only time to stop at the farmer's market before heading home to receive the new couch.

***

She had the two strong men who carried the couch in place it just so, then stood back and looked at the room from several angles, having them change the position just slightly. He simply stood back and watched. As the men were leaving, one of them said something softly about women and their desire that furniture be placed just so, and he realized that this must be universal. She placed the new pillows on the couch and stood back, smiling happily. "After lunch we must buy two more small tables and two more lamps."

He could see the necessity for that, so he did not object. She spun happily about, looking at the changed room. "Sarek! Now we have enough seating, we can invite Selek and Durra here for a meal." He nodded, agreeing. If that was what she wanted, he certainly had no objections.

***

He was surprised to notice that the small tables she purchased did not exactly match the two she had previously purchased for the living room, although they were of the same wood. And the two new lamps were also slightly different, the ceramic bases being shaped differently, and slightly different colors, picking up more of the shades in the drapery fabric. And the shades were different shapes as well. Later, when he saw them all together, he was amazed at how well they looked together.

They made a stop to purchase place mats and napkins and those padded mitts to pull hot dishes from the oven. And another to purchase a large soft mat for the bathroom, and more towels. And when they returned home, he was dispatched to extend her invitation, which Durra was quick to accept. When he returned home, she was already cooking.

He moved about, putting out the place mats and napkins she had purchased. When he opened the cupboard to take out the plates, she turned to him. "Sarek, are the patterns on the dishes standard?"

He had no idea. "I suggest we take one of the pieces with us to the potter and see whether he can match it."

"Oh, yes, let's do that tomorrow. We need more plates, and at least one platter, and serving bowls, and a tea pot, and a juice pitcher, and …"

He interrupted before her list could continue. "We will purchase whatever you wish, Elinor." She stretched up and kissed him, beaming, and then continued with her preparations. When he had the table set, he rummaged about in the stasis unit and brought out fruit for her approval, and cleaned it, and diced it, mixing it in the only container he could find. She was correct, they needed more dishes. He put the fruit back in the stasis unit and pulled out the salad vegetables. She had the hot dishes ready for the oven now, and he helped her slide the pans in. He remembered that she had decorative pans in her apartment for cooking hot dishes, ones that matched her dishes. He would have to remember to check at the potter's to see whether those were available. She mixed the dressing for the salad while he washed and chopped the vegetables. When those things were in the stasis unit waiting, she dashed into the bathroom, and washed her face, and brushed her hair, while he leaned in the doorway and watched.

When the door chime sounded, he went to let their guests in. She was right behind him, smiling. "Our first guests." Indeed she was correct. He could not recall that he had ever had another being here in this house before she came.

Durra exclaimed over the new couch, and the new lamps, calling those especially to Selek's attention. Selek raised one eyebrow at her. "We have sufficient lamps, Durra."

"But these are so nice! I could find somewhere to put them, I'm sure. Perhaps in the schoolroom." she stared thoughtfully at the lamps, and Selek glared at Sarek, who maintained a straight face with some difficulty.

And then Elinor called out from the kitchen and he went to help her pull the hot dishes out, and set them on the table, while she took the vegetable and fruit salads from the stasis unit. Selek assisted Durra down into her chair, and Elinor brought the few serving pieces that he had to the table. He held her chair and she smiled at him, and then he seated himself and they began to eat. Durra asked Elinor for the recipes, and they agreed to exchange. Sarek and Selek stuffed themselves, not the least concerned about the amount of the good food that they ate.

After the table was cleared, they all adjourned to the living room, where they sat comfortably on the new cushions, the room cheerfully lit by the new lamps. Elinor recounted how many new merchants she had contacted, and Selek commented that he had not seen a new business start so quickly since Durra's Standard classes. Durra agreed, and Sarek could not think of another such, either.

Durra asked when they were returning to Earth, and how long they would stay there, and Elinor spoke of the things she needed to sell, and to pack. Eventually, Selek rose to his feet, and helped Durra up, stating calmly that she was tiring. She made a face at him, but did not object. Elinor rose and hugged her, and they promised to get together again before the return to Earth. And then they were alone again, in their own home, and of like mind.

She spoke, breathlessly. "I must clean the kitchen."

"I will assist."

It did not take long with the two of them working, to clean the dishes and pans, to put the leftovers in the stasis unit. And then they turned out the lights in all the rooms except the bedroom, and stood there, before each other, beginning to breath harder already. She slipped away, to the bathroom, for just a few minutes, and returned to find him already on the bed, his lok waving at her, hard and hot. She removed her clothing quickly, and joined him there, bending down to breathe on him, her fingertips and mouth touching, caressing. When his nerves blazed brightly, he reversed their positions, the scent of her arousal driving him, and touched and tasted until she writhed beneath him, gasping and pulling at his body. He positioned himself between her legs, and she bent her knees, spreading herself for him. His lok knew exactly where to go and what to do, and she gasped and clutched at him as he sank into her. She wrapped her legs about him and used their strength to pull him closer to her, and he did not resist at all, thrusting against her repeatedly, the sensations almost overwhelming him. When she jerked and convulsed about him, screaming at him, he responded completely, flooding her with his heat, pulling her ecstasy into him, and returning his to her.

When she lay against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her face against his neck, she was still breathing hard and fast. He pulled the covers up, tucking them in about her, for the nights were cool on this desert planet. He settled down, relaxing, as their hearts slowed down to normal, and their breathing regulated itself. And he brushed against her hair softly as she sighed into sleep, full of contentment.


	22. Chapter 22:Back to San Francisco

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 22 - Back to San Francisco**

**New Vulcan**

**Early July, 2264**

**Elinor**

She stood in the yard, in front of the house, and looked at the new construction, already framed in and roofed over. While they were gone, the doors between the existing house and the new rooms would be cut through, and all the interior work done. By the time they returned, the new rooms would be ready to be painted. She could hardly wait. There on the side of the house that held the living room and kitchen, was the addition that would house their joint office, with another, closed off, heavily soundproofed, room behind that that would be the printing shop. It would have one wall covered in shelves, to hold paper, and ink, and spare parts. On the other side of the house, where the bedroom and bathroom were now, was the large addition that was the laundry room and three small bedrooms. And Sarek meant for them to start filling those bedrooms before the end of the year. Her heart pounded joyfully. She had always wanted children, a quiet yearning that she had kept hidden. She had just never found the man she wanted to father them. Not until now. Her mouth curved in a smile as he came through the door of their home, the packed duffle in one hand.

He was so handsome, so tall and straight. The sunlight hitting him shimmered off the silver in his hair. Very misleading, that silver, for there was nothing about him that spoke of age. He was extremely vigorous, as well she knew. Her smile spread. Her body still throbbed deliciously from their pre-breakfast 'exercise'. Hmm. She felt something warm settle about her. She wasn't sure entirely what that was, but it had something to do with him, she was sure. He walked up to her, and stopped, asking if she was ready.

"I have one question first." She pointed to a pile of rocks in the corner of their yard. "Where did those come from and why?"

"You expressed a desire for a wall about the yard, did you not?"

"Yes. I did. But you said you didn't have that skill."

"Selek has promised to teach me. The first step is to collect the stones. This is a start."

She pointed to a much smaller pile in the opposite corner of the yard. "And what are those?"

Now he looked slightly uncomfortable. "Those stones Selek has not approved of. I must return them to where they were found and obtain others."

She looked confused. "Selek must approve the stones?"

"He says they must be sound and correctly shaped in order for the wall to have strength, and endure."

"Ah. And the stones he has not approved of are not sound, then?"

"He has shown me the fractures. I now know how to identify those. There will be no more collected which have this fault."

She beamed up at him, making the corners of his mouth quirk up, and then turned and headed down the path. They would reach the shuttle landing area in good time, she had no doubt. Sarek was so very punctual, he would have given them more than enough time to arrive there.

***

The trip back to San Francisco was completely uneventful, but when they arrived, he did something totally unexpected. First they ascended the turbolift, and he took her down a hall and into his quarters, setting the duffle against the wall near the door. She wandered through the large rooms, admiring the furnishings, which he assured her were standard for the Embassy suites, and the collection of small art objects placed here and there. This suite had been assigned to him, and then his family, for many decades. She could see the differences between these quarters and the way his home on New Vulcan had been, so very clearly. She came back to where he stood, and wrapped herself about him, and his warm hands brushed down her body, holding her closely for a moment.

And then he took her down, to the third level, and showed her his office, where he had worked for over half his life. From there, they descended to the lobby level, and he showed her the large dining hall, and the lovely gardens, and the permanent exhibit of Vulcan artifacts, promising to bring her back when she could spend more time there. And then they went to retrieve the duffle, and checked out a flitter and headed for her apartment.

When they were there, she flipped up the cover of the touchplate, and entered her override code, and the security locks hidden in the doorframe disengaged. He went through the door, but halted in the living room, not sure where she wanted the duffle. "Just sit it on the bench at the foot of the bed."

**Sarek**

When he came back, she was in the kitchen, beginning to make tea. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, and began to nuzzle the back of her neck, quickly finding the spot at the side that made her moan at him. With his teeth and his tongue, he assaulted that spot, the scent of her arousal rising about him like a fine mist. He growled softly at her, and she shivered against his body, the fine tremors of her bottom against his lok making the flames spread down his nerves. She whispered to him that she needed to turn the heat off, and he paused while her hands touched the controls, shaking. She moved the teakettle off the hot spot, and then she was against him, sighing, and he waited no longer.

"I have not been in your bed." His voice was very low, husky with desire for her, and she responded with a sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body molding itself to his, her hips moving against him, making his lok jerk. He swept her up and carried her down the hall, to the bed where he had pulled the covers down to the foot already. It took very little time to remove their clothing, and then he was above her, with her hands and mouth on his body, the fires licking at his nerves, making him groan and growl at her, while she sighed and moaned, and then sobbed and screamed at him, until he could wait no longer and filled her body with his. He would never tire of this wonder, never.

**Elinor**

"Well, I guess we can consider my bed well broken in now." She sighed against his neck, so relaxed. She felt his contentment so plainly when all their skin touched like this.

She snuggled against him for a while longer, and then reluctantly sat up, looking down at him and smiling. "We need to get started with that long list of tasks, don't we?"

He pulled her back down to him, kissing her breathless before releasing her. "We could wait until tomorrow if you prefer."

"No, no. I want to get this done. And tomorrow I have to go in to work, so I have to write up my resignation letter."

"I had not considered this. We must get up then." His hand brushed through her hair, setting the curls bouncing wildly about. "We might perhaps wish to shower."

She giggled at him. "Perhaps? I think surely that is an understatement." She slid her legs over the edge of the bed and headed for the bathroom, with him trailing right behind her.

***

When they were dressed again, she opened the duffle bag and began to unpack it, taking the laundry to the 'fresher and starting it. She heard him in the kitchen and assumed he was making the tea she had started earlier. She smiled happily to herself as she worked. It was just lovely having him here, just absolutely lovely.

***

When the door chimed, she was in the middle of pulling clothes from the 'fresher, and he went to answer for her. She heard several voices, but he did not call out, so she continued with what she was doing. He came then, leaning on the door jamb, and informed her that her packing boxes and labels had been delivered. He said he would distribute them throughout the rooms for her, so that she did not have to continually go back to get another, and she smiled at him and kissed the end of his nose.

***

After supper, they sat at her comlink and investigated real estate agents. She made a list of those that worked the area in which she lived, and also handled apartment sales. She would begin contacting them tomorrow. She had no doubt her apartment would sell swiftly, for others which had been sold in the six years she had lived here had done so, as this area was much in demand.

When he said he must leave, she clung to him. She had grown used to his warm body beside her as she slept. His comment that he wished to do no dishonor to her by staying made her smile, but he could not be convinced. Perhaps that civil ceremony must be very soon, if he would not stay here with her until then. She held him close, and he kissed her very thoroughly, and she sighed against him, wanting more, but he was firm, saying he would see her tomorrow, when she returned from work. She still bit the side of his neck, causing him to gasp and squeeze her against him hard before he released her.

She stood in her doorway, and watched him down the hall, and then turned slowly back to survey her apartment for the last time before beginning to pack her possessions into boxes. She had enjoyed living here. This had been her first home of her own, not shared with roommates to reduce expenses. But what was coming was so much more, so very much more. She was filled with anticipation and joy, hardly able to wait until the selling, and the packing, were complete, so that they could return to New Vulcan.


	23. Chapter 23:A Trip to the Courthouse

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 23 - A Trip to the Courthouse**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid July, 2264**

**Elinor**

On Thursday, when he arrived at her door, she took him back outside, and keyed something into the touchplate, and then had him hold his hand there, and enter his own id. He looked at her, his eyes dark, and burned.

Inside, while she finished dinner, and he set the table, she told him that today had been her last day on the magazine. They had wrapped up the current issue, and held a short party for her, with a cake, and everyone saying how they would miss her. And then she asked him if he had meetings, or commitments, for the next day.

"No, the whole day is free, Elinor. What do you wish to do?"

She turned to him, and looked into his eyes. "I thought perhaps we might make that trip to the courthouse."

He moved closer to her, extending his hand to caress the side of her face. "Nothing would please me more."

She smiled, and leaned into his hand, sighing. "Then that is what we will do. I even have a new dress." She grinned at him. "One you have never seen."

"I believe this is the tradition, is it not?"

"Yes, indeed it is. And don't you dare go snooping."

"I would not do that." But his eyes twinkled at her.

After they had cleaned the kitchen, the real estate agent arrived, and took more pictures, saying she had three possible buyers already. She asked whether they would consider selling some of the furniture, along with the apartment, and Elinor told her that she would sell all of it, and all the drapes, and most of the linens and kitchen pans and dishes, as well. The real estate agent looked very happy, and told her to come up with a figure for all those things. Elinor would be very glad not to have to have a sale, with people traipsing into her apartment all day and trying to get her to come down on her prices. If she could sell it all to the same people, that would be marvelous. Sarek promised to help her find the right price, after they finished their 'errand' in the morning.

When he arose from her bed, she sat up and tried again to get him to stay, but he would not. But he reached out, and touched her face, and said only one word. "Tomorrow." And so she laid back down, and smiled at him, and was content.

When he arrived in the morning, she was still in her silk robe, working on her hair. He came into the bedroom, with his duffel in his hand, and sat it on the bench at the foot of the bed. He was wearing his formal robes, with the swirling glyphs down the front. She smiled at him, so handsome, and all hers. While she finished her hair, trying to make it look like anything but a cascade of wild curls, and put on some simple makeup, he hung his clothing in her closet, turning toward her with a small growl when he smelled her reaction. He came over, and stood behind her, looking at her in the mirror. "My actions please you."

"Very much, my husband."

"I am not your husband yet. A short while longer." His fingers stroked under the collar of her robe, hot against her skin, and she could feel his arousal, trembling in the air around them. She moaned softly, and he took his hand away, and stepped back.

She rose, and shooed him out of the room, so that she could finish dressing. When she came down the hall, in her soft white dress, the skirt flowing about her as she walked, he hissed at her, sucking in his breath. She was so beautiful, and she was all his.

It did not take them long, the trip to the courthouse. And they found the right forms on the terminals there in the long room, filling them out quickly, and downloading them onto a data chip from the dispenser. They joined the line, which was very short this early in the morning, and in less than half an hour were standing before the judge, holding hands, and reciting their vows. When the judge said the groom could kiss the bride, Sarek bent his head, and brushed her lips softly with his, and then straightened up, and paid the judge, taking the certified chip back. He put it in the inside pocket of his tunic, where it would be safe, and they headed back to the flitter. He offered to take her somewhere to celebrate, but she only wanted to go back to her apartment, and he did not object. They spent the whole of the afternoon, first on the bed, and then on the duvet in front of a fire, celebrating perfectly.

And every chance she got, she called him 'husband', and he called her 'wife', and the happiness rolled back and forth between them, overflowing.


	24. Chapter 24:Exploring

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 24 - Exploring**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Mid July, 2264**

**Elinor**

On Saturday morning, the real estate agent arrived to set up the open house just as Elinor finished loading up the cooler. She was breezy and bubbly, and sure that there were going to be multiple offers before the end of the day. She shooed Elinor and Sarek out the door and told them she would see them at 15:00.

The trip to the Embassy was fast at this time on Saturday morning, and they were on the hoverbike and in the air very shortly. Today Sarek was even more of a daredevil than usual, knowing this would be the last ride they would have before leaving for New Vulcan, and wanting to give her something special. She squealed and shrieked behind him, enjoying the ride tremendously. As they got closer to the clearing where they would eat their lunch, he began to feel her excitement change, and his blood began to heat. Perhaps today he would relax his restriction on what he would do in public. After all, he had never seen anyone else near this clearing. And he had not been able to offer her a honeymoon, which all Earth brides assumed to be their right.

They shook the blanket out, settling it down on the grasses, trying to avoid the wild flowers that were scattered about. Elinor opened the cooler and began to set out the food. Today there were left-overs included, for they were trying to keep the stasis unit fairly empty, not wanting to waste food when they left. When all the containers had been put back in the cooler, and it set aside, he stretched out on the blanket, peaceful, relaxed.

When she came and knelt between his feet, he had no idea what she meant to do. And when she removed one of his boots, he still did not know. But when she began to massage his foot, bending and twisting it gently, caressing the sensitive sole, her thumbs putting pressure against certain points, his hands came from behind his head, and grasped the blanket at his sides. His breath hissed between his teeth as her ministrations became more seductive, and he began to have trouble controlling his reaction. And then she removed the other boot.

When she had finished the second foot, and sat back, grinning at him, he arched one eyebrow at her. "Two can play at that game, wife." She giggled and pretended to struggle against him as he rolled her down to her back and removed her boots. But when he licked the sole of her foot from her heel to her toes, and sucked her big toe into his mouth, she bowed up off the blanket, screaming his name. He thought perhaps he had won that round.

She sat up, panting, looking at him with wide eyes. And then she leaned over him and began to assault his ears. First with fingers, and then with lips and tongue, gently caressing the smooth curves, squeezing against the sensitive pointed tips until he groaned and whispered at her "Harder, ashayam, ah, please." And then she bit him, not quite hard enough to leave her toothprints on his ear, but hard enough. His lok twitched and jerked, eager to be free. His blood burned. When she moved to the other ear, he groaned his pleasure, turning his head to give her better access.

When she left off, he rose to a sitting position, and stripped her sweater off before she realized what he was doing. Her bra followed right after, being flung to the side quickly. He reached behind his head, grasping his shirt at the nape of the neck, and hauled it over his head, flinging it after her clothing. And then he was over her, his warm skin against hers, and his mouth moving over her, covering first her face, and then her neck, and then her breasts, his hands assisting in rendering her gasping and breathless, straining up against him, sobbing her reaction to his attentions into his ears, setting him further ablaze. He continued, sucking on her nipples while she bucked up under him, until he felt her body bow up against him, shaking, and she fisted her hands in his hair, screaming at him.

He rose up then, and made quick work of removing the remainder of their clothing. He rolled to his back, pulling her up over him, impaling her with his hard hot lok, sinking in to her glorious wet core while she cried out at him, clutching at him. He settled her down so that her hips ground against his, her knees bent on either side of him. And then he filled his hands with her breasts again, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She leaned forward and clasped his shoulders, rocking her body against his, moaning continuously. But when she was so close, so very close, to her peak, she stopped, and sat more erectly, reaching for his hands. Before he could even take one breath, she had his fingers in her mouth, sucking on them. Fire blazed up his nerves and he shuddered beneath her, crying out her name, and _adun'a_. She clenched all her little muscles hard about him, screaming his name in her ecstasy.

When he could see, and hear, and smell, and think again, she was curled up against his chest, her face against his neck, still panting. He stroked her back, soothing, whispering to her, _ashayam, k'diwa, adun'a_. And they stayed there, holding each other, until it was time that they must dress if they were to return to her apartment in time to meet the real estate agent.

He went straight to her building, parking the hoverbike in the garage, in her space. He would take it back to the Embassy tomorrow, with her following in her flitter for their return. When they entered her apartment, the agent was bubbling over, waving three offers at them gleefully. She left them there for study, saying they must let her know within twenty-four hours whether they would accept one of them or not. They sat at her table, side by side, and read through the details. He pointed out to her that one of them offered less than the appraised value of the apartment and wanted her to throw in the furnishings for free. She set that one aside quickly. The other two took more scrutiny.

Finally, he saw the difference. The first offer was for slightly more for the apartment, and included the price of the furnishings, but they did not wish to pay any of the other associated costs. Elinor was to pay those. The second offer was for less for the apartment, and included the price of the furnishings, but they were willing to pay _all_ of the other costs. This amounted to much more that the difference in the two offers. While Elinor rose to prepare a simple supper, he read the contract aloud to her, looking for all the paragraphs that had been altered from the standard contract that the agent had shown them in the beginning. When he had concluded, she turned to him. "It sounds like the best offer to me. What do you think?"

"It is not my decision to make, Elinor."

She looked at him, exasperated. "I did not ask you to tell me what to do, only to give me your opinion."

He nodded. "I understand. I would accept this offer. I believe it is much better than the other."

Now she smiled at him, and after they had cleaned the kitchen, she called the agent, and told her of her decision. Now she must finish packing quickly, so that they could clear the apartment before the paperwork was finished. And she must sell her flitter now, as well. They were almost done. They would be home very shortly. She settled down on his lap, with her arms around his neck, and kissed him until he rose, and carried her to the bedroom. It would be some time before he let her sleep this night.


	25. Chapter 25:Moving In

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 25 - Moving In**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**Late July, 2264**

**Elinor**

She was so glad to get all the papers finally signed. The men came from the Embassy to pick up all the boxes right after that. And then the man who had purchased her flitter came and picked up the keys, smiling. She walked around the semi-bare apartment for the last time, checking to be sure she had not forgotten something that she wanted, and then sighed, and picked up the small duffel, Sarek taking the large one, and she walked out, locking the door behind her for the last time.

They spent one night in Sarek's quarters at the Embassy before leaving on the shuttle for New Vulcan. She felt strange there, this being only the second time she had been there. Sarek apologized, and said he should have brought her here more often, but she understood that he had been constrained, before they were married. And there were some, among the Vulcans, who did not even recognize their marriage as valid. After they were formally bonded, it would be different.

**New Vulcan**

She stopped on the path outside their home, hardly recognizing it. The house was twice the size it had been before. Immediately, she realized that they would have to go and buy more curtains! She giggled to herself, and Sarek looked at her, questioning, but she just shook her head. Once inside, she hurried through the new archway on the left side of the living room, into the new office. Desks were needed, and chairs, and lamps, as well as curtains. She opened the heavy door between the office and the printing room, admiring the sound proofing that that implied. The wall opposite was covered with shelves. And a heavy-duty power module sat in one corner. Sarek stood behind her and looked, admiring the color of paint that she had selected. It made this room bright, but not overpowering. The paint in the office was cool and refreshing. He had not realized that the color of the paint on the walls would change the tone of a room.

They went back through the office and across the living room to the hall. The hall was now much longer. Next to the bathroom was the new laundry room. Elinor admired the 'fresher, which was much nicer than the one she had had in her apartment. The broad counter for folding clothing and linens was coated with something hard and smooth. She ran her fingers over it, gliding. When she exited that room, Sarek drew her into the bathroom, and she went, wondering what he wanted to show her. She grinned in delight when she saw that he had had the shower renovated, without telling her. There were shower heads at both ends now, as well as a wide bench of smooth stone against the back. They would test this improvement before the day was over, she had no doubt.

She went down the hall now, past the master bedroom, and looked into the three new rooms, all smaller than the big bedroom, each with a window letting in the bright sun. These rooms she would not furnish, not yet. But the one closest to the master bedroom, that would be the nursery. She would plan how she would decorate it, all in her mind, until its use was certain. Sarek led her back to the master bedroom, and she thought it felt different, somehow. And then she realized that there was a new door, much thicker. He had had soundproofing put in here, too! She grinned even wider at him, and the tips of his ears turned a brighter shade of green. But if those small rooms were filled, it would be necessary!

The shipment from the printer company arrived the next day, and they spent the afternoon setting up the printing shop. It was time for her to sit down and write the first issue of her paper! But first they must go and buy the furnishings for the office. They agreed to do that the next morning, and then Sarek must go into his office, and begin to catch up.

She had half of the first issue completed when the boxes arrived. After that she alternated - she would write for a while, and then unpack a box. There were not enough book shelves. Sarek contacted the builders again, and they came and built bookshelves against the wall between the office and the printing shop.

The potter's assistant arrived with the additional pieces that they had commissioned. He carried the heavy box into the kitchen for her and waited while she emptied it, taking it away with him. She admired her new dishes, realizing happily that Sarek had ordered casserole dishes for her as a surprise.

When she had the first issue completed, she printed off four copies. She walked down the path to Selek and Durra's house and invited them to supper. Durra was glad to accept, eager to see what she had brought with her from Earth.

After supper, when the table was clear, she brought out the four copies of the newsletter, and gave everyone a bright marker, telling them to search for mis-spelled words or other problems. Her Vulcan was still shaky.

Durra especially liked the order she had put the articles in, starting with the furniture, then the curtains, the shop that handled place mats and napkins and such, and last the dishes, then finishing up with the food stalls. It was like building a room, she said, that was the order you bought things in. Elinor beamed at her.

Selek and Sarek debated for a while, and then suggested that she try a slightly different typeface. They went to the comlink on her desk, and experimented, and came back with a new sample. All four looked at it, and she agreed. This one was much easier to read. She thanked them profusely, and they flushed, ever so slightly.

The next day, she made the changes, and printed the first stack of sheets. She walked down to the community center, and left most of them there, on the tables, fixing one to the bulletin board. She walked around to the merchants who had been featured, giving them each a copy. They nodded their heads, and began to read, to her great delight.

She went home, and began to print again. In the late afternoon, the boys Sarek had recruited showed up, and she explained that one sheet was to go to each occupied home. They talked together briefly, quickly dividing the town into districts, and set out with their stacks of sheets in the carrybags they had brought with them. Now she only had to wait, to see what the reaction was. And begin on the next issue.

Reaction did not take long. When next she went to the farmer's market to do her shopping, she was continually approached by the stall owners, asking when it would be their turn to be featured. She assured them that everyone would have a turn. She would feature one baker, one cheesemaker, one fruit seller, and one vegetable seller in each issue.

Sarek returned from his office, telling her of what he had heard from other workers there. And Durra told her what she had heard at the Healer's House, when she had gone for her regular checkup. She stood with her hand over her tummy while she talked, rubbing against her son, trying to get him to settle down. It seemed the paper was well received.

And then the summons came. T'Pau was ready to receive her. She dressed carefully, in one of the new outfits she had had made, here on New Vulcan. Soft, flowing pants and tunic, of fabrics made to be cool and yet stay unwrinkled. She worked hard at her hair, trying to contain it so that the curls did not fly everywhere. She wished the invitation had specified a time when Sarek could have gone with her, but she swallowed down her butterflies and presented herself at the appointed time.

She was ushered into a room, the bright sunshine subdued by gauzy drapes, the furniture softly padded, the colors gentle. There were small statues set here and there about the room, woven tapestries hanging on the walls. And there, in a chair on the other side of the small table, sat the head of the clan, T'Pau of maat S'chn T'Gai. She dipped her head in respect, and T'Pau waved one wrinkled hand at the only other chair. She seated herself and waited. T'Pau looked her over, her eyes sharp. And what came out of her mouth was a great surprise.

"Thee knows of the fires?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Thee does not fear?"

"Fear? No. I do admit to some apprehension, but I do not fear him."

T'Pau nodded. "Thee must approach him with determination. Do not allow him to control thee. Thee must control him. Does thee understand?"

"I believe so. I will do my best."

T'Pau's dark eyes observed her. "Thee has stamina. It will serve thee well." She reached for the small bell on the table and rang it. Instantly, two women entered the room, with trays in their hands. They set small plates of delicacies on the table, and cups of steaming tea, as well as tall glasses of fruit juice. T'Pau dismissed them with a wave of her hand. She looked back to Elinor. "They are my granddaughters. There are only two grandsons, and one seems lost to us, and the other serves StarFleet. It is necessary that there be more. Do you understand this?"

Elinor flushed. "It is my hope that there will be more. We are both hoping for that."

T'Pau reached for a small cake on one of the plates, and nibbled at it, then drank from her teacup. Elinor followed her example, tasting one of the small tarts, filled with a fruit puree, tangy. She would love to have the recipe for these. She was quite startled at T'Pau's next statement.

"I have a list of merchants that I have found to have outstanding quality in their items. It would please me if you would feature them in the Merchant Sheet."

Elinor almost choked. "I will be very glad to accept your list. I will go and visit them to see what I can write about."

T'Pau settled back in her chair, her face not quite as tight as it had been. This girl would do. Sarek had chosen well.

Maat = clan; family group


	26. Chapter 26:Settling Down

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 26 - Settling Down**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid August, 2264**

**Elinor**

She was in her office, trying to decide which merchants would make a good mix for the second issue, when the door chime sounded. Unsure who that might be, she rose and hurried to the door. There on the step stood the four teenage boys that had delivered the paper for her. "Yes? Do you need something?"

One of the boys took one step forward. "We have information for you. There were some who were missed when we delivered the paper." The others nodded, behind him.

"Oh, we don't want to miss anyone. Come on in to the print shop." She led the way. There on a table was spread out an aerial photograph of the town, with numerous markings on it already. The boys spread out about the table, looking down at the photograph. "Show me where we missed people."

The elected leader leaned forward and pointed with one finger. "Here, near the shuttle field. There is a guest house. One couple lives there, and they did not get a copy. They also request ten copies to distribute to any guests who might be in residence."

She took a fine point black pen and drew in a small square at the indicated point. With a blue pen, she carefully drew a number glyph inside the square. Over on the edge of the photograph, where there was a legend growing, she added the glyph to the bottom and entered a notation after it in tiny glyphs, very carefully. The boys watched, and then nodded.

Now the next boy leaned over a different portion of the map. "Here, near the Healer House, there is a home for the elderly who have no family left. Each has their own room, and they have a communal kitchen and lounge."

"I was not aware of this. Did they not get copies?"

"No, they did not."

She looked at the photo, and pointed to a small object. "Is this the building?"

The boys looked, considering. Finally they nodded. She took the blue pen and drew another glyph over it. Then she went back to the legend and added that glyph to the bottom. When she started the notation beside it, one of the boys coughed gently. She looked up, startled. The boy flushed green across his cheekbones, but spoke quietly. "This word is not correct." His finger pointed to what she had just written.

"Please correct me. My Vulcan is still far from perfect." The boys looked at each other, and the lips of one quirked up slightly. The boy who had spoken first took the pen and made a small correction. She looked at it, and saw what she had done wrong. Shaking her head, she continued with the notation.

Now the third boy leaned forward and pointed to something on the photo. "Here, by the schools, there is a guest house for visiting instructors. One woman lives there to care for them. She did not get a copy, nor where any left for instructors who might be staying there. She asks that we leave five copies."

The blue pen numbered that object and the legend grew again.

At last it was the fourth boy's turn. He almost trembled with excitement. "They are building new houses, here, on a new path. For newly bonded couples. My brother and his bondmate will live there. There are ten new houses."

Carefully she drew in the new path where he indicated. Then she laid out the ten new houses, five on each side of the path. "We will deliver to all the houses, whether anyone lives there yet or not." The boys nodded. Someone could move in without any of them being aware of it, and at anytime between issues.

Now the first boy spoke again. "We have a question."

She looked up at him. "Please ask."

"Is the paper only for those who sell objects?"

She wasn't sure exactly what he meant. "What else would one sell?"

"Services."

"AH!"

He nodded. "My uncle is a barber. He wonders whether you will be featuring such services as well."

"I had entirely missed such services. Of course they will be included." She went to her desk and found the PADD with the list of merchants on it, opened the correct file, and handed it to him. "Please enter the necessary information, so that I may schedule a visit to his shop."

Quickly the slim fingers flew over the keyboard, and the PADD was handed back to her, a small look of satisfaction on the boy's face.

The other boys spoke now. "There are the ones who do laundry." "And yardwork." "And small jobs about the home for those who do not have the skills."

"Yes, I can see that there are many such categories that have not been dealt with yet. I will attempt to make a list and you can help me to see that it is complete."

The boys nodded, standing a little straighter. Over their heads, she could see Sarek, standing in the doorway. How long had he been there? She smiled at him, and the boys turned to see what she was looking at. They stiffened slightly, and then dipped their heads in her direction and began to file out. Sarek stood aside to let them pass. When the front door had closed behind them, he advanced on her, as she was putting the pens back in their container. She felt his warmth against her back, and then his mouth on the nape of her neck.

"Elinor."

"Sarek."

His mouth worked against her skin, his hands sliding around her body to cup her breasts. She sighed and leaned into him, relishing the feel of him. "Sons. You will give me sons."

"I'm certainly going to try."

He growled softly at her, and rolled his hips against her bottom, pushing his hard lok against her. She moaned softly at him, her hands going up to stroke against his ears. But when he would have bent her over the table, his hands more insistent, she pulled away. "Not here, Sarek. In the bedroom."

He lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and strode through the house, quickly, while she bounced and laughed. And as soon as they were inside their bedroom, he braced her against the wall and bit her neck, making her cry out and clutch at him. His hands were inside her clothing, seeking skin, hot against her coolness, arousing her swiftly, until she cried out at him in ecstasy, convulsing about his body.

He stood there, panting, still holding her against the wall. And she caressed his face softly, loving him so much. "The sight of me, surrounded by boys, was enough to excite you so?"

"For a moment, I believed them to be our sons. It was overwhelming." His voice was husky, low, filled with desire.

She smiled at him. "I didn't realize Vulcans had fantasies. But this one's a good one. Hold onto it."

He turned his face just enough to kiss her fingertips, then buried his face against her neck, holding her close. It was indeed a good fantasy, one he would not loose sight of.


	27. Chapter 27:Issue Number Two

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 27 - Issue Number Two**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid August, 2264**

**Elinor**

She was puttering about in the kitchen, supper almost finished, when he came in. She turned to him smiling, and he brushed the side of her face with his hand, greeting her softly. The oven timer chimed, and he went to get the padded mitts to remove whatever was there. When he saw that she had used one of the new casserole dishes, he was pleased. He sat the hot dish down on the pad she had already placed on the table, and turned back to the oven, to be sure it was turned off. She removed the fruit dish from the stasis unit, and sat it on the table beside the basket of soft rolls, and they were ready to eat.

When he had tasted the casserole, and helped himself to a second serving before even finishing his first, she laughed happily. And then they began to tell each other of their day.

"There will be a formal dinner at the Government House in a ten-day. There will be a gathering first, similar to a cocktail party, only there will not be any alcoholic beverages served. I will not put any constraints on the clothing you choose to wear, but it would please many of my colleagues if you were attired in the proper Vulcan robes." He looked slightly uncomfortable as he said this.

Elinor looked at Sarek. "You know that I will always try to help you in your work in any way that I can. But I do not have this type of clothing. Is there time to get some made before then? It seems a very short time."

"I do not know. I have had very little interaction with dressmakers." His ears flushed green.

He was adorable when he was embarrassed. "I will find out tomorrow. I believe there was a dressmaker in that list that T'Pau gave me."

He nodded at her, and she could feel his pleasure.

The next morning, she was waiting on the path when Durra's morning class was over. Durra saw her and beckoned her in, curious.

"Did Selek tell you about the dinner?"

"Yes, he did. Why do you ask?"

"Sarek would very much like for me to wear Vulcan robes, which means I need to go to the dressmaker right now."

Durra hurried to the bathroom, and then she was ready to accompany her. They headed off down the dusty path toward the dressmaker that T'Pau had recommended. The shop did not look at all pretentious. They entered, and found themselves in a room with shelves all around, with one bolt after another of the most luscious fabrics they had ever seen. In the center of the room was a high table, containing several mannequins, about a meter tall, wearing samples of the dressmaker's art. They oohed and ahhed over them, while the shop proprietor stood in the far corner and watched. At length, Elinor approached her, dipping her head. "I am in need of formal robes for a dinner at the Government Building in a ten-day. Will you be able to assist me?"

The woman nodded. "Do any of the styles on the mannequins please you?"

Elinor pointed out the one she had decided on and the dressmaker seemed pleased. "This is very appropriate for that function. Now you must decide on the fabric."

Elinor and Durra went around the room, gently fingering some of the fabrics. They bent their heads together, discussing the merits of one fabric after another, while the dressmaker waited. Finally, she had made up her mind, and pulled one of the bolts carefully from the shelf, carrying it to the counter at the back of the shop, where the dressmaker waited.

When she laid it on the counter, the dressmaker nodded, and then called out into the room behind her. Quickly, two younger women came out, bringing two more bolts of fabric with them. The dressmaker laid a small sheet of paper on the counter, showing them sketches. "This is the underdress."

It looked to Elinor like a tank top, stretched down to the ankles. The dressmaker indicated one of the bolts that had been brought from the back room. It was a very soft, fine fabric that felt so good when she rubbed it between her fingers. The color was a cool aqua, like tropical water. It blended very well with the fabric she had chosen.

Now the dressmaker indicated the second sketch. This was a long skirt, not too full, but not straight. It was softly pleated into a waistband. The third sketch was the same skirt, but with a tunic over it. The tunic had a high collar, open in the front, and long sleeves, which belled out to hang in graceful folds at the wrist, covering almost half of the back of the hand. "Will there be embroidery on the tunic?"

Elinor looked doubtful. She didn't know whether embroidery would be proper or not, or what it should be. She looked to Durra, who shook her head slightly. "No embroidery."

The dressmaker nodded. "The skirt and tunic will be made from the fabric you chose." She indicated the bolt of soft turquoise shot through with silky threads of darker turquoise. "You have made a wise choice. This fabric will go well with your coloring."

Elinor smiled, happy with her choice. Now the dressmaker indicated the last sketch. This showed a vest-like garment over the tunic, sleeveless, but closed down the center in an elaborate cutwork design. "The over-tunic will be made from this." She picked up the last bolt of fabric, which had been brought out at her command, and spread it out for Elinor and Durra to see. Elinor gasped. It was gorgeous! It was the same dark turquoise as the scattered threads in the main fabric, and seemed to be made of silk, or something very like it. As the light hit the fabric, it shimmered and glowed.

"Oh, that is just lovely." Durra agreed with her, fingering the soft material. The dressmaker cut off a section of the fabric and folded it and handed it to Elinor, who looked at her, not understanding.

"For the slippers."

"Oh!" She looked at Durra, who shrugged slightly. Had there been a shoemaker on T'Pau's list? She certainly hoped so.

Now the dressmaker escorted her into the back room, where she was quickly measured by the three women. Then they went back into the main room. The dressmaker told her to come back in three days for the first fitting.

She took out the credit chip that Sarek had given her and held it out to the dressmaker, who just stood there and looked at her, as if waiting for something. She was not sure what to do.

Finally the dressmaker sighed. "Are you not going to offer to write about me in your newspaper?"

Elinor sagged in relief. _That_ was what the problem was! "I will be very glad to write about your shop in my paper."

Now the dressmaker took her chip. "Then I will give you the customary discount." She inserted the credit chip into a small apparatus on the counter and keyed in several things, and then passed the chip back to Elinor. Elinor took the chip, slipping it back into her pocket, the small piece of fabric for the slippers, and bowed to the dressmaker, and she and Durra exited the shop.

Once outside, she handed the fabric to Durra and pulled out her PADD, searching quickly for the list that T'Pau had given her. Yes, there was a shoemaker there, and he was only a few shops down the path. Quickly they headed in that direction, and entered the shop.

When she laid the fabric on the counter before him, he quickly sat her down on a stool, and measured her feet. He told her the slippers would be ready in five days. When she took out her credit chip, she looked at him, and he nodded. "The standard discount?"

She almost grinned. It seemed every merchant had already heard about the newspaper. She nodded, agreeing. When she and Durra were back outside, the two women laughed. This discount idea had really taken off.

The next day she set up the second issue. And then she printed off the sample copies. That night, Selek and Durra came to dinner, and afterwards, there was the proof-reading session. She had made a few grammar errors, which the men corrected gently, and Durra found another error, in the description of the vegetable-seller's stall, which Elinor was very glad she had caught.

The following day she made all the corrections, and printed the newly increased number of sheets. The four boys were there in the late afternoon, to collect them for distribution. She could hardly wait to see what the results of this issue would be.


	28. Chapter 28:The Deluge

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 28 - The Deluge**

**New Vulcan**

**Early September, 2264**

**Elinor**

She took her carrybag off the hook by the back door, and headed out to buy vegetables and fruit. And maybe some of those soft rolls with all the seeds on them. And some honey cakes. She was in a good mood, almost humming as she walked down the dusty path.

When she got to the farmer's market, she hurried right to the stall that she knew had the very vegetables she wanted, only realizing when she had passed several stalls that all the merchants were watching her. Surely not. She looked around quickly to see what else they might be watching, but she was the only shopper on this section of the path. She felt very self-conscious. She continued on down the path, with all eyes following her. When she stopped at the stall she meant to visit, the merchant in the next stall coughed loudly. She turned her head to look at him and he made a small motion with his hand. She stepped hesitantly in that direction.

"You have already written about this merchant. It is someone else's turn."

She was stunned. She looked about her, mouth slightly agape, and saw every single vegetable merchant watching her. Well. She pulled her PADD out of her carrybag and looked at her list. She looked at the numbers on the stalls and went back several stalls until she came to the one that was next on her list. She stopped and looked at the woman standing there. "Today I will buy vegetables from you."

The woman's face did not change, but her eyes did. And she fairly quivered with excitement. Elinor made a great production out of looking over the vegetables, asking questions about some of them before making her choices. The woman quickly wrapped the vegetables in a sheet of flimsy-plast and handed them to Elinor, almost beaming. Elinor handed over her credit chip, and the woman carefully calculated the sum, making a great show of deducting ten percent, and told her what the total was. Elinor nodded. The woman slid the credit chip through a small reader and handed it back. Elinor put the vegetables in her bag and made a great production out of checking her PADD again.

Down the path toward the section where the fruit merchants were, directly to the stall number from her list. The man in this stall stood up even straighter than he had been, if this was possible, and greeted her in a booming voice. Elinor had to stifle her laughter. Each piece of fruit she touched was described in great detail. By the time she had made her choices, she was practically bursting with the need to laugh out loud. This merchant was so full of himself that it was absolutely hilarious.

Once again she made a great show of consulting her PADD, and headed for the bakers. She bought the seeded rolls in one shop, and the honey cakes in another. And then she decided to buy cheese while she was out, as well.

On the way home, she stopped by to tell Durra of her morning's exploits, arriving just as the family that had the morning class that day was leaving. They sat at Durra's kitchen table, and ate two of the honey cakes, exclaiming over the wonderful taste. Durra laughed long and loud over her story. And then Durra's belly began to wiggled and shake, and Durra placed Elinor's hand there, to feel the baby moving about. Elinor's eyes shone. This was something she had never felt before.

The next day, when she went for the first fitting of her formal robes, five different merchants stopped her on the path to invite her into their stores. When she replied that she was on her way to a fitting, they bowed and moved out of her way.

Two days later, when she went to pick up her slippers, she was stopped nine times. And Durra came over, just before lunch, to tell her that she had been stopped several times while she was shopping for bread and fruit. They shook their heads and wondered at it.

Sarek returned that evening, with a parcel in his hands, a look on his face that she had never seen before. "I believe that I have been bribed." The tone of his voice said that he could barely believe this. He showed her, in the parcel, a full round of ripe cheese. "I was told this was a gift, for the woman who writes about the merchants. And I was given this." He held out a card. She covered her face with her hands and giggled. Sarek was not amused.

In the morning, when Sarek opened the door to leave for the Government Building, Selek stood there, a basket in his hands. It had been left at their door, he said, with a request to influence the writer. Sarek almost did not believe him. He looked into the basket and shook his head. Chocolate? He drew Selek into the house, and they divided the contents, hiding it from their wives until the time came to consume it. The basket itself, which was the product of the merchant, he left on the kitchen table for Elinor to exclaim over.

When Sarek went to get his monthly hair trim, the barber gave him a ten percent discount. He went straight home and wrote up his reaction for Elinor. She stood behind him and giggled.

When Durra went to her weekly checkup, the healer assisting her asked whether there would be a write-up about Healer House. Durra had to tell her that she did not know. She left with a handful of packets of special teas to help her relax. She went straight to Elinor to tell her. Elinor was astonished.

When Selek and Sarek began to dig the foundation for the wall around the yard, there were four different men who came and offered to help. They would have turned them all away, but Elinor came out and asked the men their names, and then they felt vaguely ashamed. The entire foundation got dug that day. Elinor wrote a glowing piece for the newspaper.

Elinor wondered whether the whole thing wasn't getting out of hand. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. But Durra told her not to worry, that the same thing had happened to her, when she first decided to teach Standard classes. So Elinor put together the third issue of the newsletter, covering both the back and the front of the sheet for the first time. And she designed a letterhead, with a larger font, with the help of Sarek and Selek. And ordered special carrybags for the four boys who delivered the paper, with the new letterhead boldly emblazoned on the side in gold letters against dark blue. The boys were as excited as they could be, almost wiggling with delight. They strutted out the door, carrybags full of papers, the letterhead showing plainly. Elinor stood in the door and giggled, watching them.


	29. Chapter 29:Nature

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 29 - Nature**

**New Vulcan**

**Late September, 2264**

**Elinor**

She went for the final fitting of her new robes and was absolutely delighted with the way they fit, the drape of the design, and the feel of the fabric against her skin. The workmanship was astonishing. She tried very hard not to be so enthusiastic that she would irritate the dressmaker, but it was very difficult. She was told the garments would be ready in two days, the day before the dinner.

She then went to the Healers House, and presented herself to the woman sitting at a desk in the first room. "I have been told that it is desirable for there to be an article in the Merchant Sheet about Healer House. I am amenable to this, and would like to set a time for someone to show me about, if this is acceptable."

The woman motioned her toward a bench against the wall, and rose from her seat, disappearing through the door behind her. Elinor sat there for several minutes, trying to be still and calm. The woman came back and sat behind her desk again, but did not speak to Elinor. She wasn't sure what that meant. She continued to wait. After several more minutes, another woman, much older than the first, came out. She walked over to where Elinor sat and dipped her head. Elinor rose, and dipped her own head.

"If it would be acceptable to you, we would give you a tour of the facilities of Healer House on the third day of next week."

"That would be very acceptable. At what hour should I come?"

"At 0900. Someone will meet you here, in this room. No recordings of any type will be allowed, in order to protect the privacy of those who come here."

"I do understand. Thank you so much." She waited until the older woman turned and left the room before leaving herself.

The night of the formal dinner, she was nervous. What if she made a serious mistake in speaking Vulcan? What if she made an error in manners? She was full of what-ifs. Sarek stood behind her, and caressed the back of her neck, murmuring softly to her as she wrestled with her hair, wearing only the soft underdress. Finally, he reached for the brush, and tackled her unruly curls himself. In no time at all, he had her hair gathered together, and secured by the jeweled clip that he had presented to her, which exactly matched the vest of her outfit. She wasn't entirely sure how he had done that. She wondered whether there was another merchant she needed to write a review about.

She pulled the long skirt on, fastening it at the side, then the undertunic. Sarek fastened it at the back of the neck. He held the vest for her to slide her arms into, tucking the sleeves into her palms and holding onto them so that they did not get caught. She shook herself slightly, to settle things down, and began to fasten the multiple small catches on the front of the vest. When she was done, it was impossible to tell that there was an opening there. The front of the vest looked entirely seamless. She stepped into the matching slippers, which felt wonderful on her feet, and she was ready to go.

Outside, on the path, they met Selek and Durra, and the four of them walked along, seeing others also headed in the same direction. In the large hall set aside for this type of function, they roamed about, talking to a variety of people, not all of them from New Vulcan. She noticed that Durra kept one hand tucked into the crook of Selek's elbow, so she did as well, noting that Sarek did not seem to mind at all.

When dinner was announced, they followed the crowd into the adjoining room, finding that they were expected to sit in designated spots. Selek and Durra were at a different table, well across the room. Elinor was not happy about that. She settled herself down, and did her best to converse with the people at this table. One couple was Andorian, and did not speak Vulcan, so they were very glad to discover that she spoke Standard. She soon found herself translating, something she had never done before. The couple directly across the table from her was Denobulan, and not familiar at all with the food. She was able to tell them the ingredients of each dish, thankfully, and steered them away from one which might have made them ill. They were very grateful.

When the dinner was over, and they had made their farewells, walking back down the dusty path, she realized that all of her what-ifs had been unnecessary. She laughed aloud, happy, and Durra grinned at her, sensing her relief.

The next morning, Durra stopped by after her morning class was over. "I need to get some new sandals. My feet are starting to swell, and these are not very comfortable any more. Do you have a sandal maker on your list?"

Quickly she got her PADD and determined that, yes indeed, she had three sandal makers on her list. Durra looked them over and selected one, and they set off. As soon as they stepped into the small shop, the craftsman took one look and Durra and hurriedly brought out a padded stool, offering a hand to assist Durra in sitting down. He knelt and removed her too-tight sandals and measured her feet carefully. Then he showed her a sample of the sandals he made, with padded straps that were adjustable, just for the latter stages of pregnancy. She told him that was exactly what she wanted, and he promised the sandals in only two days.

When Durra brought out her credit chip, the craftsman looked to Elinor and questioned whether he could offer the standard discount. Elinor assured him that he could, and he bustled about, obviously happy.

As they left the shop, Elinor felt much tireder than she should, and for the first time, the heat bothered her. They walked slowly back to Durra's house, where they sat in the cool kitchen and drank cold fruit juice and had a small salad for lunch.

When Sarek came home, he noticed that she seemed distracted and slightly irritated, but he did not know why. When he carefully questioned her, she said it would pass in a day or two, and then lamented that she didn't have any chocolate. He looked at her strangely, and then hesitantly admitted that he had some chocolate.

"You have chocolate? Why, Sarek? I've never seen you eat chocolate." She was confused. Sarek's ears were green, a sure sign that he was flustered.

"I was saving it for the appropriate time. Perhaps this is it." He turned and left the room, leaving her standing there perplexed. He returned shortly, with two small squares of dark chocolate in his hand. He put one on his tongue, and offered the other to her. She took it, looking at him strangely.

"This is all I get?"

"Is that not sufficient? This is very dark chocolate, Elinor. I would not want to make you ill."

She did not understand him at all. She popped the small square in her mouth, sucking on it in delight. She was startled when Sarek took her hand and licked every small trace of melted chocolate off of it. But it tickled, so she giggled. Sarek raised his head and looked at her, his eyes wide and dark. And then he gathered her close to him, raining kisses all over her face. She sighed and snuggled closer, raising her hands to caress his ears. He growled at her and began to bite her neck, very gently, but with definite teeth involved. She bit his earlobe, and he growled louder, his hands running over her body. When she bit the side of his neck, he picked her up and headed for the bedroom.

Several hours later, they lay in a twisted mess. Somehow the mattress had wound up on the floor. She wasn't sure that the bedframe wasn't broken. The bedroom door was hanging on only one hinge, from when he had knocked it out of the way on the way in. One of the sheets was a mass of ripped shreds, good only for rags, if that. She had no idea what had come over him. She moved carefully out from under his sleeping body, a mass of aches and small pains. She had at least twenty bites scattered over her body, and a number of bruises as well. She tiptoed out of the room, into the bathroom, and took a quick shower. She hadn't noticed any of the warning signs of Pon Farr, so what the heck had just happened? She wasn't entirely complaining, Sarek had been extremely attentive to her, bringing her to one climax after another until she was completely limp. And he kept saying the nicest things, too, calling her all sorts of pet names that he rarely used. Maybe Durra could explain this.

She went back into the bedroom, tried to straighten out the bedding, and finally gave it up as a lost cause, making one side of the mattress as flat as she could, and getting a spare blanket out of the linen closet to cover up with. When she awoke in the morning, Sarek was already gone.

She went over to Durra's in the late morning, and Durra gasped at the sight of her. When she mentioned the word 'chocolate', Durra began to giggle. Chocolate made them drunk? That hadn't been in her training! Now she began to giggle as well. Durra went and got her a small jar of salve that she said would help those bites to heal quickly, and she headed home.

Late that afternoon, she felt strange, and headed for the bathroom. Just as she had expected. Well, that would definitely happen at the end of the effectiveness of the birth control injection. She went back to the kitchen and continued to prepare supper.

When Sarek came in, he seemed much stiffer than usual, and the link had been shut down pretty low all day. She figured he was embarrassed. And probably suffering from a hangover. And then he began to sniff.

"Elinor, have you injured yourself?"

"No, Sarek, not at all."

He sniffed more, coming closer to her. He looked uncertain, but concerned. And then she realized what he was smelling, with that superior Vulcan sense of smell.

"My birth control injection wore off, Sarek. I got my period a couple of hours ago."

He looked at her, processing this information.

She smiled at him. "It's a good thing we ate that chocolate _last _night."

His ears and cheekbones flushed bright green and his eyes dilated widely. She reached up and patted his cheek and then went back to her cooking, leaving him standing there, not sure what to do next.


	30. Chapter 30:What Smells So Good?

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 30 - What Smells So Good?**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid October, 2264**

**Elinor**

She awoke with Sarek's nose in her armpit, sniffing deeply. It tickled. "Sarek?"

"You smell very good this morning, adun'a." He continued to nuzzle at her, licking her armpit now. She began to giggle. He moved his attentions to her other armpit, sniffing and licking until she was writhing under him, helpless from the tickling. He lifted his head and raised one eyebrow.

She patted his cheek tenderly. "It tickles."

"It was not intended to tickle." His eyes were wide, the irises huge. He buried his nose against her once more. "Elinor, I do wish you would not shave your armpits so closely." He was nuzzling her again, almost purring against her skin. His voice was thick and deep, flowing over her like warm honey.

"Why? What is your fascination with my armpits?"

"The hair retains the pheromones that you release. The scent lingers longer than on bare skin." All the while he said this, he continued to nuzzle against her skin, working his way down her body. He lifted one thigh in each hand and spread up and apart and buried his face against her core. "Ah! Here it is stronger!" He rubbed his face against her, smearing the scent across his cheeks. And then he began to taste her, until she was screaming at him, her hands fisted in the sheets at her sides.

When he had made her scream three times, and she was limp beneath him, he rose from the bed, a look of deep satisfaction on his face, and began to dress, without even taking a shower. He leaned down over the bed, where she lay in total satiation and whispered at her. "Do not shower today, ashayam, please, for me."

She looked at him in wonder and nodded slowly. She watched him leave the room, practically strutting. She could hardly wait for Durra's morning class to be over so that she could go and find out if Durra had any idea what had just happened here.

When they were seated at Durra's kitchen table with tall glasses of cold fruit juice, and some of those tiny honey cakes with the sesame seeds crusted on them, she hesitantly brought up the subject of sniffing and hair removal. Durra giggled at her. "Vulcans do have a much better sense of smell than we do."

"I know that, but this morning was just … weird. And he asked me not to shower today. What has gotten into him?"

Durra looked thoughtful. Then she smiled. "Your contraceptive wore off." Elinor nodded. "How long ago - how many days?"

"Fourteen. Oh! I ovulated this morning, didn't I? Is that what he was smelling?"

Durra was nodding enthusiastically. "Selek did the same thing. I couldn't figure it out, either."

"But...I thought he said that it would trigger…"

"Not the first time. They seem to need once, to sort of 'prime the pump'. Now he has that scent set. And next month….watch out!"

The two women sat there for a few minutes, thinking, and then Durra's face lit up. "You need to go order your robes for the bonding ceremony! And go talk to T'Pau! And go get checked at Healer House and ask for a Healer to be assigned to you. Oh, we have lots to do today. And you have to be back home by lunch time."

"But Sarek never comes home for lunch."

"He will today." Durra's eyes danced. And then she went into the bedroom and came back with a stack of small packets. "And you'll need to insist that he use these."

Elinor gaped at her when she saw what Durra had. "Where did you get these?"

"I brought them from Earth with me when I came. I was thinking ahead. Selek has managed to get them on the import list, but I don't know whether there are actually any available yet or not. We won't need these for a while, so go ahead and take them. And be very insistent!"

Elinor nodded. Then she frowned. "I guess I can't go to the same dressmaker, can I? And I really liked that one."

Durra nodded. "Maybe there was more than one on T'Pau's list?"

Elinor's eyes lit up. "Good idea. Let me go let my PADD and carrybag and we can go."

They barely made it back home before Sarek showed up for lunch, just as Durra had predicted. Greatly amused, she headed for her own home, while Sarek backed Elinor down the hall to the bedroom. He left the house, lunchless, but with that wonderful scent spread all over his face.

He was met at the door to his office by Selek, whose eyes were twinkling. When they were inside the office, Selek closed the door and handed Sarek the damp cloth he had been hiding behind his back. Sarek looked at him blankly. "I will repeat some advice you gave me, earlier this year. If you do not wish everyone on this floor to know what you have been doing, and the condition your wife is in, you will wash your face."

Sarek sighed heavily, and took the proffered cloth. While Selek sat and waited, he washed his face thoroughly, completely removing that wondrous scent.

When he was finished, he looked at Selek. "It came on you suddenly, did it not?"

Selek nodded. "The second month. In only a matter of hours."

"Then there are things which I must do. I must see T'Pau. And consult the Healer House. And visit my tailor."

Selek nodded. All of these things needed doing. The time was approaching.


	31. Chaptr 31:Is This What You Told Me About

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 31 - Is This What You Told Me About?**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid November, 2264**

**Elinor**

She took the fruit out of the stasis unit and cleaned it, then took out the sharp knife and began to peel and dice the fruit for salad. And while she did that, she thought. Her formal robes for the bonding ceremony were hanging in the closet, inside a protective covering so that Sarek did not see them ahead of time. Unless he had been peeking, that is. She had been trying to cook enough, the last several days, so that there were some leftovers in the stasis unit. She had the feeling that she was going to be way too tired to cook anything for a day or two after the coming ordeal was over. She had met with the healer she was assigned to , T'Nara, three times now. Each time, T'Nara scanned her carefully, laying her hands in specific places on Elinor's body. She always explained what she was doing. She had pronounced Elinor whole and healthy, ready to bear. Elinor was excited by that. The bottle of pre-natal vitamins that T'Nara had given her sat in the middle of the table, to remind her to take one with each meal. She loved the way that Sarek watched her hands as she uncapped the bottle and shook out one pill, popping it into her mouth. T'Nara turned out to be Durra's assigned healer, as well. The two women both liked her.

Durra had promised her that she and Selek would be there, at the bonding ceremony, as witnesses. And T'Pau would conduct the ceremony, as the head of the the clan. Maat S'chn T'Gai. Soon she would officially be a member. She counted the days once more, just to be sure. Thirteen. It might happen at any moment now. It might already have happened. She would not know until Sarek's actions informed her. She continued to dice the fruit, trying to think of anything she might have left undone. The last issue of the newspaper had been distributed two days before. And she had written as much of the next issue as she had been able to. She would really like to have it finished, printed, and waiting to be distributed if at all possible, before _things_ started to happen.

She heard his footsteps, and then he was there behind her, his breath warm against the back of her neck. "Good evening, husband."

"Good evening, wife." His voice was soft, his hands about her waist gentle.

"There is the timer for the oven. Can you take the casserole out, please?"

"Certainly." He turned and took the padded mitts she had laying out and removed the casserole from the oven and placed it on the table. She carried the finished fruit salad to the table and went to the stasis unit to get the vegetable salad she had made earlier. Sarek was selecting bread from the breadbox, placing it on a small plate. They sat opposite each other, and talked of the things that had happened that day.

After they had cleaned the kitchen, they walked outside, in their yard. She admired the wall, now two courses of stones high. But all the stones had been used, and Sarek must go and find more before the wall could be built higher. She did not think he would be searching for stones _this_ week. "This wall is sturdy. It will be standing a long time." He nodded. "But will it be finished before our children are old enough to run about in the yard?" She grinned at his confusion. "Perhaps it will be finished before our grandchildren are here to play."

"You jest with me."

"Yes, love, that's exactly right."

He looked at her. "Perhaps we should go inside now. I find that my reaction to your statements is causing me to have thoughts that I do not wish to share with our neighbors."

Laughing, she turned to head back inside, with him following her closely. Naughty thoughts, obviously. Inside the bedroom, she held out one of the small foil packets that Durra had given her. He looked at it in irritation. "No."

She looked up, startled. "But, Sarek…"

"I do not wish to use this … thing. It prevents me from feeling your body correctly. It is unnatural."

"But healer T'Nara has agreed that this is necessary. And you know exactly why. It is for my safety, Sarek."

He looked at her, his eyes dark. "It is only a matter of days now. It will make no difference. I will not do it."

She could not understand him. He had never acted this way before. Wait! Irritation - that was one of the signs. She looked straight at him. "If you have no concern for my safety and will not follow the healer's advice, then I will sleep on the couch tonight."

His head jerked up, and he stared at her. Obviously, this thought had never occurred to him. "Elinor?"

"You must make up your mind." She was firm about it. T'Pau had told her she must control him, not allow him to control her.

Sarek blinked. He had no wish to sleep alone, none whatsoever. He reconsidered. He cocked his head and looked at her. "Perhaps….perhaps you would …. assist me?"

Now she smiled at him. "I would be glad to do so, husband." And she pushed him back, towards the bed, where she swiftly disrobed him, and touched and tasted until he groaned at her, his lok twitching and oozing small drops of lubricant. And then she opened the small foil packet, and sheathed him, and allowed him to do as he wished, as she greatly desired.

In the morning, he sniffed hungrily at her, standing still and thinking. But then he shook his head, and went to dress. But before he left, he sniffed at her again, inhaling long and deeply. He left with a very thoughtful look on his face.

When he came through the door at noon, she was not surprised, nor was she surprised when he came straight to her, and buried his face against her neck. Now he growled loudly at her, and pulled her close against him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, and looked into his eyes. "Is it time, Sarek?"

His voice was hoarse. "Yes, Elinor, it is time. The fires burn brightly."

She nodded, then pulled away from him. She went into the bedroom and removed the hanger with her robes on it, then turned, finding him blocking the way. "Move, Sarek. I must go to Healer House."

He struggled, not wanting to let her out of his sight. And then there was the sound of the door chime. He turned, snarling, and stormed through the house. There at the door stood Selek and Durra. Durra beckoned to her, and her hurried out, while Selek barred the way, preventing Sarek from following her. She heard them behind her, as Durra pulled her down the path, Sarek almost yelling, and Selek speaking calmly to him. Durra assured her that everything would be fine, and they went straight to Healer House, where T'Nara and Durra helped her to change. Excitement ran through her. It was all starting now.


	32. Chapter 32:The Bonding

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 32 - The Bonding**

**New Vulcan**

**Mid November, 2264**

**Elinor**

Durra gave her a hug, and then hurried away to change her own clothing. T'Nara led her through Healer House, to a small door at the back. She laid her ear against the door, listening, before she opened it. She led Elinor down a small alley, with stone walls on either side, until they were well away from Healer House. They went down a dusty path, away from the edge of town, toward the low hills. The walk helped Elinor to calm herself, and when they reached the circle, bound by stones, she walked sedately across it, toward the opening on the far side, following T'Nara as though she did this every day. There, behind the stones, was a small waiting area, with benches. T'Nara motioned to her to sit, and went to stand near the opening, watching.

Soon T'Pau came, leaning on another healer. She sat down on another bench, not looking at Elinor, so Elinor remained quiet, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes downcast. They continued to sit and wait until another healer came and spoke quietly to T'Nara. And then more healers came in, all at once. Elinor's heartrate increased, and she took several long, slow breaths to calm herself.

Several of the healers picked up the frames strung with small bells, and formed into a line at the entrance, waiting. Elinor heard the sound of the gong ring out, and knew it was time for the ceremony to begin. The healers with the bells moved slowly out into the circle, shaking the frames so that the small bells chimed, a high sharp note.

Now the healer who had assisted T'Pau came to her, and helped her to stand, and T'Pau went forward as well, walking tall and proud. And then T'Nara motioned to Elinor, and she stood, and took her place in the line, at the very end. The healers went out first, and she waited for a count of five, as she had been told, and then she went forward, hands in front of her, face cast down, until she stood in the center of the circle.

**Sarek**

When Selek stood at the door, barring his way, he growled menacingly at him, telling him to move. But Selek would not move. Sarek watched Elinor walking quickly away, Durra at her side. He _wanted _Elinor! He _needed_ her! He turned back to Selek, his teeth bared, his hands spasming at his sides.

Selek stood calmly, until he was sure that the women were far enough away that Sarek would not be able to smell Elinor any more. "Sarek, it is time to prepare yourself for the ritual."

Sarek looked at him, comprehension slowly sinking in. Control. He must control himself for a while longer. Dazed, he turned back into the house, and went into the bathroom, to wash himself. Then he went into the bedroom, and found that Selek had laid out his robes for him. He put them on, and the silver cuff that went around his wrist, with the symbols of his house engraved on it, like the one he had given Spock on the day of his bonding with Nyota. He slid his feet into new sandals, and he was ready. He walked back into the living room, and Selek rose from the chair where he had been sitting. Sarek noticed absently that Selek was now wearing different clothing, but he did not know when he had gone to change.

There was a light tap at the door, and Selek went to open it. Durra stood on the step, clad in formal robes. "Are we ready?"

Selek nodded, and stepped outside, waiting for Sarek to accompany them. And they set off, across the sands, toward the low hills. The closer they approached to the community's place of marriage, the harder it became for Sarek to control himself. Beside him, he heard Selek's low comments, that it would not be long now, that he must show that he could control himself, that he represented one of the oldest clans of Vulcan. Although he could not entirely concentrate on these things, somehow they did help.

When they reached the circle of stones, Selek and Durra stepped to one side, to the area where the witnesses waited. Sarek strode across the sand, and stopped in the center, next to the gong hanging there. He lifted the heavy hammer from where it leaned against the post the gong hung from, and struck the gong once, exactly in the center, making it reverberate with a loud, pure tone. He stood there, the hammer in his hand, waiting.

From the opening on the side of the circle opposite where they had entered, he saw the first of the healer-priestesses enter, shaking the frames with the small bells, making them chime, high and sharp. And then T'Pau paced out, slow and deliberate, crossing to seat herself in the high carved chair awaiting her. The remainder of the healers followed then, arraying themselves about the circle. And then she was there, standing in the entrance, walking slowly across the sands toward him. She took his breath away. He stood there, on fire, smelling her, as she stood before him. She lay her hands over his, on the handle of the hammer, and he forced himself not to fall upon her, to tear her clothing from her and sink into her body there on the sands, before everyone. Instead he lifted the hammer, and together they struck the gong. The sound echoed through his body, steadying him. He dropped the hammer, and held out his hand to her, and she laid her fingers in his, and her cool calm filled him up.

**Elinor**

She stood there, slowly raising her face, until she looked into Sarek's eyes, so dark, so deep. She reached forward, and lay her hands over his, on the handle of the hammer, and together they struck the gong once more. As the sound vibrated through the circle, he dropped the hammer into the sand, and held his hand out to her, the first two fingers extended. She laid her fingers against his, gasping at the intense shock that flowed through her from that contact, and then they turned, and moved to where T'Pau sat, in her carved chair.

They knelt there, at T'Pau's feet, and she reached forward, and placed her fingertips against their foreheads, her eyes closing. And then she motioned, and they turned to face each other. Sarek's hand came up, and his fingertips pressed gently against Elinor's face, at the points she knew from when he had done this before. And slowly she lifted her hand, and laid it on his face. T'Pau's hand moved, and adjusted the placement of Elinor's fingertips carefully, until she was satisfied. And then she laid her hands over theirs, re-enforcing, and began to recite the vows. Elinor found the words falling off her lips as she looked deeply into Sarek's eyes. She could hear his voice in her ears, and in her mind, and feel his need for her, and his desire. And when T'Pau said "It is done." she could feel him everywhere, in every part of her, filling her to overflowing with his love for her.

**Sarek**

He could feel her everywhere. She was his. T'Pau had pronounced it. Now he could quench the fires that blazed within him. He rose, lifting her up with him, and turned toward the entrance to the cave. She stepped forward, leading him, and he followed, entirely tuned to her now. Nothing and no one could have prevented that short journey to the mouth of the cave. When they entered the cool dimness, she stopped beside the small shelf, and began to remove his clothing, folding it and laying it on the shelf. And then she removed hers as well, and stood there before him, bare and lovely, his. He trembled, his lok hot and heavy, swaying before him, and she took his hand and led him to the padded bench against the wall, and bade him lie down, and he did.

She knelt over him, and touched him, and caressed him, and he burned, growling at her, until she sank down upon him, encasing him in her cool body, quenching the fires that burned continually now. She moved over him, and he thrust up at her, wanting his release. When she cried out, and her body trembled above him, he wrapped his arms about her and filled her with his hot semen.

And T'Nara, standing watch outside the entrance, knew that intervention would not be necessary. The cries of pleasure from within contained no pain. No rescue would be necessary. She was sure of it. This woman was strong, and in control. It was as it should be.


	33. Chapter 33:Only MIne

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 33 - Only Mine**

**New Vulcan, In the Cave**

**Mid November, 2264**

**Elinor**

Elinor awoke, hot and sticky and with a very full bladder. She slipped out from under Sarek's arm and went into the small room on one side of the cave. She emptied her bladder and took one of the soft cloths there and washed her body with cool water. Now she felt much better. She went back into the main room and picked up one of the bottles of water standing on the small table at the end of the padded bench and began to drink it. There were ration bars there, as well, and she peeled one, and ate it, as well, washing it down with the remainder of the water. She had no more than finished that and disposed of the trash, when Sarek began to mumble, and grope about for her. Quickly she moved back to the padded bench, sitting on the edge where his hand soon found her.

"Elinor? Adun'a, where are you?"

"I am here, Sarek." She leaned over and patted his face.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were so dark. He reached out and drew her down to him, pulling her close against his body. She snuggled in against him, sighing softly. He ran his hands down her body, her skin soft against his hands, and began to nuzzle against her, his lok rising hard and hot between them. He tried to roll her over, but she would not allow it, bracing her arms and legs so that she stayed on top. He growled softly at her, and she bent her head and began to bite gently up the side of one ear. He panted and hissed at her then, and she laughed into his ear, her tongue teasing him. When she bit the sensitive tip, he groaned loudly, and pulled her hips against his groin, rubbing against her harder now. She moved to the other ear, treating it in the same manner, until he was panting and groaning and growling continuously, flames burning brightly.

His hands moved on her body, touching, teasing, until she was moaning back at him. He could smell her, now, her arousal heavy in his nasal passages. He lifted her up, and brought her down over his face, and began to taste her, making her cry out, and clutch at him. He rubbed his face over her wet flesh, spreading that wonderful scent, and then lapped at her again, until she screamed at him, and then he lowered her, and thrust up into her body, hard, sinking into that desired wetness with terrible relief. She moved over him, rolling her hips, moaning, sighing, and he met her, thrust for thrust, until she convulsed about him, sending him into the white hot ecstasy with her.

She lay upon him, panting, holding him tight. He stroked her softly, tangling his fingers in her hair. "My Elinor. Only mine."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Yes. Only yours. And you are only mine."

Her words filled him with joy, and his lok swelled again. He began to root at her, wanting again. She sat up, her body still close to him, and grinned at him. And then she took one of his hands, and began to torment it. She touched, and tasted, licking his flesh with her little tongue, until his hand was on fire, and he shook. And then she took the other hand, and repeated her actions. Now she leaned over, and took his ears in her hands, and pinched the tips, and he growled, at his limit. When she bent, and took his scrotum in one hand, and the base of his lok in the other, and filled her mouth with the head, he came completely undone, thrusting his body at her, roaring at her, filled with white hot ecstasy again.

He lay panting, his chest heaving, his heart pounding, and she settled back down against him, nestling her face against his neck, her soft breath falling on his skin. Slowly they eased into sleep again, bodies sated.

The next time he awoke, she was still sleeping. He managed to roll out from under her without waking her. He hovered over her body, barely touching, sniffing, filling himself with the sight and smell and feel of her, until he was heavily engorged and so very ready to fill her. And then he bent, and began to taste her, and she moaned and moved, and woke to find him there, between her legs. She bent her knees, making a place for him, and he moved above her, filling her slowly, while she clutched his ribs and cried out, squeezing him as he moved within her. He started slowly, but soon his pace became faster, and then faster still, until she arched beneath him, and screamed at him, her body convulsing, pushing him into the heat, the light, the joy, the ecstasy, flowing back and forth between them until he could not tell one from the other. The bond shone brightly all about, binding them so tightly, so perfectly. He collapsed over her, and she held him close, sobbing softly at him. And he loved her.

She tried to get him to eat a ration bar, but he refused. She offered him water, but he only took one mouthful. He tried to hold her, to keep her with him, but she insisted she must go into the other room, where the facilities were. He hovered at the doorway until she came back out, and clutched her to him, shaking. She led him back to the padded bench, and sat him on the edge, and straddled his body, holding his shoulders. She kissed his face, and his ears, and his neck, and he shuddered beneath her, his lok hard and heavy again, hot between their bodies. When she began to bite him, he could stand it no longer and lifted her up and impaled her. She moved upon him, rolling her hips, holding his shoulders and moaning at him. He bent his head, and bit her neck, her shoulder, his hands full of her breasts. She cried out, plunging her body against his, and he growled, louder, and thrust his hips up, and filled her with his hot semen as she convulsed about him, screaming his name. When he could think again, he tumbled back onto the padded bench, carrying her with him, and slid into sleep once more.


	34. Chapter 34:Fulfillment

**Let the Sunshine In**

**Chapter 34 - Fulfillment**

**New Vulcan, In the Cave**

**Mid November, 2264**

**Elinor**

Elinor awoke, to find Sarek already awake, his body hovering over hers, his hands busy on her body. He bent and placed his face down next to hers, and began to lick her. She giggled. He drew back, raising one eyebrow. "What are you doing, Sarek?"

"Tasting you. Do you object?"

"No, love, but it tickles."

"You seem to very ticklish."

"No more than usual. You just keep doing things I don't expect."

"Surprise is stimulating."

"Yes it is." And with that, she reached up and grabbed both his ears, rubbing them between her fingers. He groaned deeply. She turned his head, so that one ear was right over her mouth, and began to suck on his earlobe. He groaned again, his body beginning to shake. "Have I surprised you, husband?" Her voice was low, and husky.

He growled at her now, shaking his head gently to dislodge her grasp. And then he begin to nibble and lick, and nip his way down her body, assaulting her neck, and her shoulders, then her breasts, the sensitive skin over her ribs, and on her belly, until he had his face once more between her legs. She moaned then, as he began to feast, spreading herself for him, rolling her hips up. He continued until she was crying out, pulling on him, wanting to feel him inside her again.

He rose, pulling her up, supporting her bottom with his hands as he knelt there. And she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, and he thrust up into her until he was completely buried. She shook against him, and he shuddered at the feel of it, and they swayed there, until he thrust once more, and she spasmed around him, crying out his name, and he shuddered and filled her with his heat, roaring at her, "MINE! MINE!".

"***"

They laid there, on the padded bench, which was stained now, and wet, and somewhat battered, as well. She was on her back, her hair spread out around her, the curls tight and matted with sweat. He lay between her legs, in the cradle of her body, his head resting between her breasts. Their hands moved softly against each other, making little motions on skin gone soft and lax. And then he moved, going lower, rubbing his face against her body. She sighed, completely sated, totally relaxed. He lay his cheek against her belly, using her for a pillow. And then he went completely, totally still. His hands stopped moving. He almost ceased to breathe.

"Sarek? Is something wrong?"

"No. There is nothing wrong. There is something wonderfully right." He reached for her hand, and brought it to her belly, and covered it with his, and showed her the light, the tiny, sparkling bright light, that glowed there. And she began to cry, so softly, with a smile on her face. And he held her, and treasured her, and the son they had created.

Eventually, they rose, and used the water on the table to wash each other's bodies. And they dressed again, feeling strange with the fabric on their skins. They walked out from the cave, their fingers intwined, and there in the circle, stood T'Nara. She advanced to them, and held out her hand, touching first Sarek, and then Elinor. And then she went down on her knees, there in the sand, and laid her hands against Elinor's belly. And Elinor would have bet that she was smiling. T'Nara rose to her feet, and dipped her head at them. "I will call with your appointment time." And then she stepped aside and let them pass, on their way back to their home. And stood and watched them as they went, wondering at the ease with which these human women conceived such strong children. She wished all her patients had such ease, or such strong children. She would watch these women, watch them closely. And protect them. Their race needed such children. Many of them.

"-------------"

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. The next story in this line, 'Maat S'chn T'gai' will start in one week.


End file.
